The Early Years: Ranger Raised
by falachen
Summary: (AU,OC) Tara grew up an orphan, unloved and unwelcomed. That all changes one fateful night. Now she is Raina - a girl using what little power she has to aid those who rescued her, who have shown her love. Morgarath's dark plan is in motion. The Rangers, Prince Duncan, and Baron Arald intend to stop him. They will protect her with their lives. But can they protect her from herself?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

**Hey all! Just adding a little bit of "magic" into the Ranger's Apprentice world. As Halt claims, there may be no such thing – but I'm making a little exist. No, not in the form of witches and warlocks or superpowers or anything like that. It's just a few small things like minor shapeshifting, telepathy, and the such. After all, Wargals can use telepathy in their own way and the Kalkara have their "freezing stare" (a form of hypnosis). I'm simply expanding this outward to other beings.**

**As the character list indicates, this does not involve Will or Gilan (yet…). This story takes place during the Early Years. It features an OC that I hope you all will fall in love with – she combines Jenny's happy, loveable personality with Alyss' intelligence, loyalty, and perseverance. However, she does have a not so pleasant past. There will also be a few slight tweaks to Halt and Crowley's characters. No slash – but both do gain a fatherly, protective nature (all of the rebellious Rangers do).**

**Eventually I want this story to cover both Early Years books – so if you haven't read them then this is your spoiler warning (I will not be sorry if you continue to read then complain that I'm spoiling things – you have been warned!).**

**I have some changes to Rosalind's character as well – don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Rosalind but that's why I'm making the tweaks that I am. The moment she was introduced, I always saw her as a lady (with her beauty, grace, dress, and persona) but I feel like she has a strong personality at her back – which is why I think Duncan fell for her – that allows her to match wits almost anyone (even Halt and Crowley). I personally saw her getting along well with Lady Sandra and Lady Pauline, both strong and intelligent women in their own right. I just wish we could have gotten more of her (other than being introduced as Duncan's wife and Cassandra's mother). Therefore, I'm giving my head canon of Rosalind more to do – and she lives a little bit longer too (but still dies early in Cassandra's life).**

**Though, frankly, almost every character will be changed a tad bit. Don't get me wrong, I love each and every one of them. Especially a younger Duncan – I was put off by the slight changes at first (especially his rescue scene) but then I realized he was young but grew into the great king I wished was real and that I could meet. (Don't judge me) But as this is an AU with slight world changes due to me adding a tad bit of magic, it is inevitable that the characters become altered because I'm not John Flanagan (though it is a dream of mine to meet him – again, don't judge).**

**So I appreciate any nice and helpful critique you might have to share. Please relax and enjoy the story. And remember, this is an AU story based on my head canon so I'm not forcing you to agree with me.**

**Without further ado – The Early Years: Ranger Raised**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

Halt and Crowley were busy getting their camp set up. They had a lot to do before the Tournament at Gorlan, where Morgarath was planning to become heir to the Araluen throne. The false Duncan was wreaking havoc to the north. The real Prince was being held by Morgarath's supporters at Castle Wildriver. Time was of the essence. There was a lot they needed to do. More hands were required for this to work. Currently, they were traveling towards a recently dismissed Ranger by the name of Leander. Both men hoped beyond anything that this older Ranger would aid them – adding drive and approval to their cause.

A fire was going, slowly boiling water for a stew. Greens had been gathered from the forest to make a bitter salad. Halt had already unpacked his cooking kit in preparation. Crowley was busy skinning and cleaning the rabbit he caught several hours prior. With him busy, Halt busied himself by scouting a perimeter, bringing in another bucket of water for emergencies and refilling their water skins, ensuring the horses were well-cared for, and setting up their tarpaulin. Clouds were building in the sky. Neither man thought it would rain but it was better to be prepared – especially after the downpour they suffered through while fleeing Morgarath's men. Halt's dark eyes roamed over the carefully cleared campground. Mentally he checked off what had been done. Crowley entered the area, having gone to check the main road. The redheaded Ranger shook his head. Despite being a major road, there was no one on it. Halt gave a grunt. All the better for them.

Crowley checked the pot of water. Finding it boiling, he added the rabbit along with herbs and spices from Halt's cooking supplies. Declan snorted quietly as he carried on a conversation with Cropper. The shaggy Ranger horse shook his head and mane in response. Halt felt his lips twitch. Before meeting and joining Crowley, he would have sworn horses couldn't communicate, let alone carry on a conversation. Now he assured himself that they could, if they so wanted. Not that he would tell anyone that revelation. Seeing Crowley turn to him, the grizzled Hibernian raised his left eyebrow. The Ranger tilted his head in a southwestern direction. Halt nodded once. He shifted his bow more securely on his shoulder before setting off. Once in the bushes, he dropped into a crouch.

Pritchard had trained him well. To an outside observer, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Halt easily ghosted from one patch of shadow to the next. Feet carefully picked their path. The ex-prince zig-zagged silently. Eyes constantly searched the land. Ears listened for any anomaly. If there was someone nearby, his methodical approach would find them. Like a hunting dog sniffing out a fox. A hand was always near one of his knives, ready to draw in a heartbeat. His bow was likewise ready. At random intervals, he would stop and listen while his eyes scanned back and forth. He kept a wide focus. If someone did move, the wider focus would spot the movement. His stomach growled, reminding him that Crowley was cooking dinner. Halt pushed the thought from his mind. It was better to be cautious. Rushing a perimeter scouting like this could lead to serious consequences in the future. Though he and Crowley were certain they were alone out here, it was safer to thorough. One never knew when something would happen. Pritchard taught him to always plan for the worst-case scenario. That way they were prepared for anything.

His feet stopped moving. Muscles instinctually tensed before he forced them to relax. Dark eyes slowly scanned the land to his left. Ears listened to the quiet forest. A soft breeze blew past him. The Hibernian didn't relax. Some would assume the breeze made the noise. Halt knew better. There had been no breeze when the sound was made. The sound of a twig snapping. The sound of something stiffening and retreating. The breeze died away. Halt's eyes narrowed. He could swear he heard something…panting. Quietly he pulled closer to the sound. Indeed, there was something panting nearby. The ragged edge meant the creature was thirsty and exhausted. A squirrel made its chittering noise at another creature, probably an intruding squirrel. Halt heard his target gasp, fear clearly evident. He frowned. His mind raced with questions. Cautiously he moved another few feet closer. The bushes shook. Somehow he had been heard. The bushes had shaken when his target spun to locate him. He forced himself to breathe calmly through his nose. His right hand found his saxe. In this dense undergrowth, his target could disappear before he fired a shot. Close range was the wiser attack method.

Halt inched a little closer…

A few more steps…

Suddenly his target took off. Cursing, Halt shot after it. Even in the mad dash, Halt remind as silent as possible. The running figure practically threw caution to the wind. It was moving as fast as possible. Dark eyes spotted patches of blood. These patches soon became a steady trail. Whatever he was following, it was bleeding badly. The mad dash had reopened some wounds. His ears picked up the sound of a creek. Halt's target had headed directly for their campsite. Twigs snapped and bushes shook violently. Then the figure was racing more to the left, towards the creek and away from the main road. Halt turned to follow. Obviously, his target realized there was a campsite and veered away. A flash of movement appeared between two trees. Soft, light footsteps soon came from behind. Halt didn't bother to look. It had to be Crowley. He had heard the commotion, probably spotted his companion, and joined the chase.

Water splashed as the figure bolted across. Halt sucked in a breath. The target had been slowing considerably as they approached the creek, allowing the pursuing Rangers to catch up. Before the target could disappear in the bushes across the creek, Halt had seen it. Or rather, _her_. The target was a young girl. Her shirt and pants had appeared dirty and torn. In the fading light, Halt couldn't say if her hair was black or brown. Crowley dashed past him, leaping the creek easily. Halt did the same without breaking stride. The redhead had a frown of worry and confusion. He had spotted the girl as well. They were far from any villages or towns, even further from any castles. The Ranger, trained to protect, instantly felt that this girl was running because of something…

Or someone.

Halt felt a tree branch smack his face. His eyes began to water but kept going. Crowley had disappeared in the trees and undergrowth ahead of him. They could hear the girl panting. She was running out of steam. This chase was almost over. Halt suddenly felt his heart go into his mouth. The blood trail flashed before his eyes. The girl was wounded and bleeding out. Exhaustion and thirst, possibly starvation as well, would be working against her. This chase may have done more damage to her than what Crowley and Halt could correct. Thinking this, Halt forced himself to go faster. Time was running out for Araluen but time might be up for this child. A massive crash shattered the silent forest. Halt heard Crowley grunt in pain. He burst into a tiny clearing. The young girl, no more than seven years old, was just wriggling free of Crowley's grasp. The redhead Ranger had a bleeding scrape on his neck, curtesy of the girl's kicking feet. She was about to bolt when her exhausted body sagged. That gave Halt the few seconds he needed to seize her collar.

Instantly the girl whirled on him. Prepared for an attack, Halt easily twisted her around so her feet met air. He snarled in pain as her sharp nails dug into his hand and wrist. Despite the pain, he refused to release her. Seen up close, he found his fears realized. This girl was starved, evident by protruding ribs and thin belly. Chapped lips and dried skin proclaimed near dehydration. Brown eyes were dark and rimmed by dark bags – evidence of little sleep. Yet it was a blood-stained, ripped shirt and pants, previously white and a shade of brown respectively, that told of a darker story. Halt knew what constant, unrelenting beatings looked like. He could see it now and it made him angry. Carefully he dragged the kicking, scratching, wriggling young girl to the forest floor. Then Crowley was on her. His normal, cheerful voice was soft and soothing. His eyes, usually bright with mischief, were clouded with worry. Every stiff muscle proclaimed his rage at whoever had harmed the child. Halt gritted his teeth, wrapping his arms around the girl's alarmingly thin and exhausted body. A hot, sticky liquid ran onto his hands and arms. He refused to acknowledge it, refused to let the sense of a revolting stomach deviate his plans. There was no need to look. He knew it was blood. His fingers could feel the deep cuts of wounds and hard lumps of healing bruises. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to remain calm. Crowley, holding the girl's arms and legs, continued to speak softly and calmly. They had to wait her out. They had to let her exhaust whatever adrenaline energy she had. Only then could they act to heal her. Only then would they get through her scared, exhausted mind. Maybe then she would see them as safe and trust them enough to take care of her.

The girl calmed within a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity to the men. They both knew that time wasn't on her side. Brown eyes, full of fear, closed then reopened. She was fighting off sleep. Halt gingerly ran his right hand thru her greasy, knotted brown hair. Carefully Crowley put his arms under her shoulders and knees. Halt helped his friend to stand, even though it wasn't difficult. The girl was extremely light. Yet both felt a protective urge well up inside them. Even if she was light as a feather, they would treat her gently. Crowley bit his lip. Eyes told Halt he was thinking the same thing: treat her as if she was about to shatter. Halt felt another stab of anger. In her current condition, the girl was liable to break at any moment. He quietly guided Crowley back to camp. Dusk was fading along the distant horizon. Night had come. Back at camp, they didn't care that their stew was cold and overcooked. They ate enough to quiet their stomachs. Each bite was hurried, only taken when they passed by to grab extra medicine and bandages. Halt had very carefully given her water. Brown eyes gained a desperate gleam right before her hands reached for the waterskin. Halt, lump in his throat, shook his head. Too much water would be more harmful than good. Like food, she needed to have a little at a time. Slowly they would work on getting her back to normal but it would take time.

It was midnight by the time both men were happy with her condition. They had gotten some food in her stomach. Her body had made several attempts to reject it but it was too exhausted to finish. She had been given enough water to start with. All injuries had been carefully cleaned and bandaged. Instead of using swallowed medicine, which her body could reject along with the food, they used pastes. Several wounds were older but had never healed due to infection. The infection was cleaned up before medicine was put on and held in place by bandages. Halt wrapped his spare gray cloak around the girl's frame. With the chilly night, she had been shivering long before dusk had fallen away. The girl shivered one last time then settled with a weak, nearly silent sigh. Her head collapsed against Halt's chest. Both eyelids drooped.

"Thank you…"

Her voice was cracked and weak. Yet those two words made Halt and Crowley slump in exhaustion themselves. Neither had realized they were tense. Neither realized how hungry or thirsty they were through the whole endeavor. Now that the girl was asleep against Halt's body, both men finally could focus on themselves. They had done everything they possibly could. No longer was the girl on the brink, time running out. Both set to eating their cold stew and salad. Upon an unspoken agreement, neither strayed more than a few feet from the girl. Two sets of eyes stared at the glowing embers, minds far away. Both wondered who the girl was, where she came from, and who had hurt her.

An owl began to hoot. Both men collapsed on their bedrolls. A few clouds dotted the night sky but no rain would come. Declan and Cropper, both of whom had been interested in the desperate proceedings, took up posts to watch over their masters and the small girl. Ears were pricked. Noses sniffed the air carefully. Declan, sensing a prowling badger, snorted and stamped a front hoof into the ground. The badger immediately headed off in a new direction. Cropper bobbed his head approvingly. Crowley smiled at the horses. He shifted his grip on the bundled girl. His cloak fell over her, adding a new layer of warmth. She stirred briefly, only dreaming. Halt laid opposite of them, saxe knife in his hand. He was ready to defend if needed. With that, Crowley let sleep overtake him.

* * *

**Please leave a like or a review! It lets me know if people are interested.**

**When describing the girl, I gave a tiny hint to her previous life. Can any of you guess what life she had before this night (besides a bad one)?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl Named Raina

**Hey all! Welcome to chapter two. This is a simple chapter where we get to see the Rangers interacting with the child they've suddenly found themselves caring for.**

**I've always thought Crowley would be better with children than Halt, basically because Halt has a hard time dropping his grumpy, stoic persona.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. It really helps me out. And check out the bottom author note when you're done reading. I give a little talk about the girl's name – which may or may not be a hint to her past.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Girl Named Raina

Dawn began to shine in dull shades of pink and orange. Crowley's eyes snapped opened, ears listening to the awakening forest. Halt was also awake and listening. The only odd sound that reached their ears were the snuffing and pawing of their horses. The rest was normal. A few birds chirped to each other. Every five minutes a breeze would rustle the undergrowth. Their fire had died down to mere coals. Slowly Halt arose, saxe in hand. There was nothing that declared danger. He and Crowley were probably the most dangerous creatures within several meters beyond the campsite. Yet both men felt heavy and tense. Crowley lifted his cloak. Fingers gingerly found the soft flesh of the girl's neck. Her pulse was weak but regular. His hazel eyes narrowed with anger. How could anyone be so cruel to a seven-year-old child? He couldn't fathom it. Cautiously he sat up, arms holding the girl tight but gently. He didn't want to arouse her. Yet in the clearing they would be able to check her injuries and rebandage them.

"All clear," Halt's soft voice said gruffly.

Crowley rose to his full height, the girl in his arms, "Do a perimeter sweep. I'll start working on the girl again."

Halt grunted. Silently he slipped away. The redhead placed the girl by the fire. It stirred awake as the Ranger dumped more kindling on it and poked the coals with a stick. A snort made him look up. Cropper had approached silently. His soft nose butted Crowley's water skin closer. Large eyes stared at his rider, urging him to use it. The girl stirred as the Ranger hoisted her up. Brown eyes fluttered open. Instantly, Crowley let his charming smile light up his face. Hopefully that would put her at ease. That hope was quickly dashed. Fear sparked in the girl's eyes. Her hands pressed into his chest and stomach, pushing him away from her. The Ranger retained a firm grip on her shoulders. She was weak and unable to do much. His right hand uncapped his water skin. Placing it to her lips, he tilted it up. The girl froze with uncertainty. Then her dulled mind registered fresh, cool water. Her lips parted, allowing the water to flow down her parched throat. Like Halt the previous night, Crowley kept the water to a minimum, despite her desperate protests.

Soft footsteps made him look up. Halt placed a clump of dough under the coals to cook. Beside his feet were five small bird eggs he had found. The grizzled Hibernian lifted an eyebrow at Crowley. The redhead immediately shook his head. Food was cooking. The girl would be fine until then. As Halt set out to feed and water the horses, Crowley pulled the medicine kit closer. He frowned at the low stockpile. The girl's injuries were extensive. He made a mental note to buy more supplies at the earliest convenience. Briefly he wondered if it would be better to bring the child to a village and leave her with a doctor. Quickly he eliminated the idea. She was obviously scared and running from someone. If they left her with someone then questions would start to circle. Whoever hurt her would be able to track her down. Crowley wouldn't let that happen unless he was there to beat her attacker to a pulp. The anger in Halt's demeanor told the redhead that he felt the same way. The girl whimpered as the Ranger pulled up her shirt. Softly he spoke to her, telling her several funny stories that he knew. Brown eyes, wide with fear, watched his face. She was helpless and she knew it. Yet Crowley's face told her that he was safe and kind and had a mischievous streak. Nothing told her he was a threat. Several times she would whimper or cry out as Crowley worked. Each time Crowley would pat her head and talk quietly, the other hand finishing whatever he was doing.

Crowley used the water bucket to clean his hands. Halt had come over to cook the eggs. That meant he could take over watching the child. The redhead signaled to the main road. Again Halt grunted in reply. With that, Crowley took off. Though they were a good distance away, Crowley feared that the girl's cries were loud enough to be noticed. He didn't know her past. Someone could be hunting her with the intention of dragging her back. His hand closed on his saxe. Crowley couldn't - wouldn't! - allow that. Hazel eyes scanned the forest and the road. Tracks from a walking man and a horse were recent. A line followed the path, indicating a plow horse. That meant a farmer. Nobody else had passed by. The Ranger nodded before heading back. Along the way he picked a few greens. The girl needed proper nutrients. The greens would be good.

He entered the clearing to find a surprising sight. Halt was sitting cross-legged on the ground. Wrapped in his arms was the girl. She was slowly chewing a small piece of bread. Her brown eyes looked up as Crowley approached. The redhead noticed a plate of food put to the side for him. Halt had placed the girl's food on his own plate. When the redhead offered to take the girl, his companion released a quiet, protective growl. That made Crowley's eyebrow go up in shock. The girl swallowed her bread and looked up at Crowley. Slowly her eyes moved to look at Halt's bearded face. Crowley's heart soared. A smile was twitching at the ends of her lips. It was uncertain and crooked but it was a smile nonetheless. He felt a massive smile touch his face. That's when Halt surprised him for a second time. He allowed a small smile to touch his lips. Quickly the redhead slapped his friend on the back. Halt turned a long-suffering, baleful look on his companion. Both men froze as a tiny giggle came from the girl's lips. Crowley tore a small piece from the bread in Halt's hands. The girl took it and started her methodical chewing. The two men started their own meals.

Crowley winked at the girl before speaking, "So do you put honey on your eggs?"

"What?" Halt's head snapped up. His dark eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What are blathering on about now?"

The redhead shrugged, "I asked if you liked honey on your eggs. After all, you like it in your coffee, which has a perfectly good taste on its own."

"You're an idiot," his companion replied grumpily. "And besides, honey goes with coffee. (Seeing Crowley's mouth open) _Not_ with eggs!"

The girl giggled softly again. Halt sent her a betrayed look. Her uncertain, crooked smile bloomed into a beautiful one. Crowley finally let himself crack up. He heard Halt mutter something uncomplimentary under his breath. The Hibernian gave the girl a bite of the scrambled eggs. Crowley felt his heart twist as the girl smiled and closed her eyes. She was happy. It was obvious this was the best food she had been given in a long time. With the meal done, Crowley set about cleaning the plates and used utensils. Halt kept the loaf of bread with him. It was a good food source for the girl, something they could give her at regular intervals. A yawn escaped her mouth. Halt quickly gave her some water. Then he wrapped his cloak around her body. Her brown eyes continued to stare up at his face. Whenever Crowley came by, that gaze would switch to him.

In that gaze, they could read many emotions. Fear. Uncertainty. Distrust. Pain. Exhaustion. Yet there was also a growing hope. Tentatively she hooked her fingers in Halt's shirt. The man shifted his grasp on her, pulling the hand away. Crowley felt his heart rise into his throat. Halt's actions had set the child on edge. Her hand had been reaching out in search of hope and love. The Ranger understood his companion was not used to children, let alone caring for one. Halt simply didn't want to move and risk hurting her. However, his action only succeeded in alienating her. Quickly he swooped in. Halt, surprised by Crowley's sudden movements, searched his friend's gaze. Sensing Crowley's concern, the Hibernian understood he had made a tactical error. The girl groaned as the two switched. Halt gave her a gentle, small smile. He rose and stretched, letting out relieved noises. Crowley settled down with her in his grasp. Brown eyes turned to him. He smiled, both to make her relax but also at the dissolving fear. His actions had been quick enough. She thought Halt had pulled her away as he prepared to hand her to his companion.

Softly the redhead spoke, "My name's Crowley Meratyn. I'm a former Ranger from the Hogarth Fief. My friend is Halt. He's originally from Hibernia. That's to the west of our country." He adjusted his grip on the girl. Her brown eyes were staring up at him. She was listening to his every word. It even surprised Crowley that there was a light of understanding in her gaze. "Don't let Halt's grumpy personality fool you. He's actually a nice guy; quite the gentleman. We are traveling to Dacton Fief to meet up with another Ranger. His name is Leander. From what I remember of him, he's a nice man. Has a decent sense of humor." Crowley wrinkled his nose, "Heard he wasn't that great of a cook though."

The girl gave him a small smile. The Ranger opened his mouth to keep talking when two fingers touched his chin. He looked down once more. Brown eyes were wide and shining with a new light: curiosity. Her right hand had reached out. Carefully her left hand had curled on a piece of his cloak.

"Crow…ley," she replied hoarsely.

Halt, startled by the girl's voice, appeared over his companion's left shoulder. Brown eyes switched to him. Her right arm reached out to him. Halt grabbed it upon seeing her arm shake with the strain. He lowered back down. Gently he patted it. Dark eyes shined with concern.

"Halt…" the girl forced out. Her fingers wrapped around Halt's forefinger. Her gaze switched back to the Ranger holding her. "Crowley…Halt…Rangers?"

Crowley smiled at her, "Yes. We're King's Rangers. You're safe with us."

That last statement finally registered with the girl. Her eyes went wide. Hope shattered the last remnants of fear and uncertainty. A big, beautiful smile lit up her dirty face. Several small beads of blood appeared as the smile cracked her dried lips. Halt was quick to wipe these up. He uncapped his waterskin. Crowley held her firm while Halt helped her drink. Then he tore off a few small bites of bread. So far her stomach was cooperating. A few more bites of food wouldn't hurt. Small, trembling hands took each piece. Slowly, methodically she chewed. Brown eyes, however, never left their faces. It was as if she was memorizing them. The last piece of bread was soon swallowed. The girl pressed her left cheek against Crowley's chest. That happy smile was still on her lips.

"Crowley…Halt…Rangers." She snuggled closer as Halt helped Crowley tuck his cloak around her battered body. Her right eye opened. It shined with hope that had been lost a long time ago. She tightened her grip on Crowley's tunic. Softly she finished, "Rangers good. Raina is safe with Rangers."

She fell asleep in Crowley's arms. Both men exchanged a glance. Whether she meant to or not, the girl had given her name. Raina. It seemed so simple, inelegant to Crowley. Then Halt muttered something under his breath. The redheaded Ranger looked up.

"It's nothing," Halt replied. He frowned thoughtfully at the girl. Finally, after several long heartbeats, he explained, "Raina in my Hibernian tongue means 'queen'. However, she's of Araluen descent, not Hibernian. I wonder how her parents came up with that."

Crowley lifted his left shoulder in a shrug. It was the only shoulder he could lift without disturbing Raina. "Maybe they weren't thinking in that sense. I think Raina in Araluen means 'the lost' or 'the forgotten'. It may have been given by whomever has harmed her."

"If that's the Araluen definition of her name, then she needs a better one," Halt growled.

A sad sigh escaped Crowley's lips.

"Tell me when you have one."

* * *

**So, there you go. A little lighthearted fluff with Raina and the Rangers.**

**For those wondering, Raina comes from the Latin language and is derived from Regina – meaning "queen". It's also found in Slavic nations with the same definition. You know from the description/story summary that Raina isn't her birth name. Why and when it was changed is part of her mystery. And yes, the Araluen definition of the name is made up – I purposely did that to create two separate viewpoints on her name (a good and a bad). That's to leave you wondering as to who changed her name and why they did so.**

**Question(s) for you: Based on the two versions of the name Raina (Hibernian vs. Araluen), which do you think was meant to be placed on her shoulders? Do you think Raina understands the difference in name – if so, in which viewpoint does she see herself?**

**And to muddy the waters more – Tara isn't her birth name either. Dun, dun, dunnnnn!**

**Again, please leave reviews! They help me know how I'm doing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Leander

**Greetings every reader!**

**I hope you enjoy today's chapter. It's a bit longer than the other two.**

**Ranger-of-the-shadows: Thank you so much for your comments! Glad you are enjoying the story and postulating about Raina's backstory. I went back to chapter 2 and I hope I corrected the mistake you found. If not, please let me know.**

**Yes, many of the lines of dialogue come straight from the Tournament at Gorlan book. Meeting Leander and Berrigan are my favorite chapters besides meeting Baron Arald and Pritchard. I want to do them justice.**

**More hints to Raina's past. See if they fit with any preconceptions you have built.**

**Read, Comment, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Leander

Declan and Cropper trotted easily down the well-worn path. Crowley was wearing his spare green cloak. His gray one was currently wrapped around the small bundle in front of Halt. The grizzled Hibernian was wearing his gray cloak, allowing the third member to blend in with him. Raina currently had her head poking out of the soft fabric. Brown eyes were wide with curiosity. Whenever a sound was made, her head would twist to locate it. At first the Rangers thought she was scared. It wasn't long they learned that her curiosity couldn't be stifled. Several times she would draw a deep breath before forcing out her questions. In her exhausted state, she could only ask one or two before practically collapsing. Both eyes would shine with frustration. Raina wanted to ask more questions but her body was at its limit. Crowley had been startled when Halt started speaking randomly. He had been holding Raina at that moment in time. Her brown eyes had immediately switched to the Hibernian. Halt had continued talking softly for several minutes, pointing out random things like bushes and trees or describing different birds based on their sounds or talking about the various birds and other woodland creatures. Crowley could practically feel the absolute joy that filled Raina in that moment. Therefore, when he had handed the girl over to Halt, he had taken up the talking.

And, to Halt's annoyance, shared other things like whistling and various songs.

However, as they started approaching Castle Dacton's area, they fell silent. Raina, who had been switched several times between Halt and Crowley, had made a noise of unhappiness. Both Rangers had instantly silenced her. Confusion briefly replaced her curiosity. Then her brown eyes traveled over Crowley's posture; silently reading Halt's more tensed muscles and heavier breathing. Every change was minute, unnoticeable even, and done instinctively by the men. Yet these changes were noted by Raina. Understanding dawned in her brown eyes. She had settled herself deeper in her cloak and closer to Halt. The only part showing was her head. Silence now reigned over the party, only broken by their horses' moving feet. Rounding a corner, they could see Castle Dacton sitting upon a hill. Raina made an uncomfortable noise. Two interested gazes watched as she tried to shrink and meld with the gray cloak. Brown eyes were locked on the ugly, utilitarian structure. Fear returned as she studied the seemingly gloomy, threatening walls and spires. Halt padded her arms gently. Crowley gave her a warm smile. Instantly the girl relaxed, sitting taller and returning to her curious gazing.

Halt lifted an eyebrow. Her initial actions hinted that this place may be where she was from. The fear in her eyes, however, gave lie to that thought, as had her instant calming response to their assurances. If this had been the location of her previous life then she wouldn't have responded so readily. Raina would probably have struggled and fought with them, desperate to run. Her suffering would have ingrained a fear that would take years to conquer. Halt allowed himself a tiny head tilt forward. Neither Castle Dacton nor its surrounding area contained Raina's torturer. He and Crowley would have to keep looking. His eyes lifted to study the dark walls. Even he thought it had a threatening atmosphere. That was probably what sparked the girl's initial reaction.

"Nice place," he spoke.

Crowley turned to him. Seeing Raina make a face that declared her disagreement, he smiled. Obviously, the girl needed to learn sarcasm. "It's not too stylish, is it? But in over a hundred years, it's never been taken by attackers."

"Who'd attack here?" Halt asked as he adjusted Raina's position.

His companion gestured towards the western horizon, where a barely noticeable gray line marked the sea, "Skandians. And Sonderlanders from time to time. Every raiding ship has gotten a bloody nose here at Dacton."

Raina immediately reached up and covered her nose. Gingerly she pulled her fingers away to check for blood. Crowley made a mental note to teach her figures of speech along with sarcasm. Halt, thinking the same thing, leaned down and explained Crowley's words to the girl. Raina listened attentively. When an understanding was reached, she nodded and smiled.

"So," Halt continued as he sat straighter. He signaled towards the castle, "do we ride up, knock on the drawbridge, and ask for Ranger Leander?"

Crowley instantly shook his head. Halt raised an eyebrow while Raina perked up, attentive and curious. "Rangers don't live in the fief castles. We like to keep the barons at arm's length," he explained. Seeing Raina's brow furrow, he quickly added, "At a distance from us." The confusion cleared so he continued, "It doesn't do to get too cozy with them."

"But you serve the barons, surely?" the grizzled Ranger replied.

The Ranger waved his words aside, "We serve the King. We answer to him and him alone. Sometimes that can be a little awkward for a baron. In a way, we outrank them – but we never push the fact."

Raina let out a tiny sneeze as a breeze blew past. Halt was nodding, thinking that the arrangement suited him. Crowley had to smile at his friend. He had a feeling Halt didn't like listening to authority all that often. Then his mind snapped back as Raina spoke up.

"Where do we find Leander?" she croaked, emboldened by the discussion to speak.

Crowley smiled warmly. Halt gave a grunt of approval. Raina looked between them. Then she smiled, understanding that she had asked a good question. She was happy she had contributed in a way both men were happy with her. The Ranger indicated the nearby village. It was at the base of the hill, with the castle looming over it. "We'll ask there. Leander will have a small cabin in the woods somewhere beyond the village. That's the way we do things." After a moment of silence, he finished, "Everyone will know where the Ranger's cabin is so we'll ask the first person we see."

As Crowley had predicted, the first person they met knew where Leander's cabin was. The elderly woman even knew his name. Her tone left no argument that she approved of Leander and the travelers but not of Leander's replacement. Raina had let out a small growl of annoyance when the woman described the new "Ranger". She had met true Rangers. No one else had a right to call themselves that in her eyes. Not unless they were like Halt and Crowley. The woman, noticing Raina for the first time, immediately like the travelers more. It was obvious that Raina wasn't theirs and that she had a hard life. Halt's protective embrace made it clear they were helping the girl out. That was something a true Ranger would do, she had thought. However, she hadn't made any mention of the girl. Better to trust the Rangers – who had hidden Raina by pulling her cloak over her head prior to entering the village – and let them be. She then pointed them in the direction they needed. Raina had giggled upon hearing her shout for her misbehaving grandson again.

Halt held Declan a little as they approached Leander's cabin. This was Crowley's territory. They were real Rangers. It was better to let him take charge. Raina had once again wriggled the cloak off her head. She wanted to see a Ranger's cabin. She had never seen one before. Halt tried to hide her again, but she shook him off. Crowley then stepped in and said not to. Raina's presence had made the elderly woman trust them. She might keep Leander from doing anything radical. After all, no Ranger would purposely harm a child. Hearing Crowley's words, Raina decided pulled out her suntanned arms from the cloak as well. She was debating on removing the cloak from shoulders when Crowley gave her a hard look. Her head and arms were fine but that was all. In her state, her body couldn't fight off the cold with enough body heat. That's why they kept her wrapped in the cloak constantly.

The cabin itself was nothing noteworthy. It was small, made of pine logs, with a slate roof. The trees were set away from the cabin but still close enough that you wouldn't see the cabin until right on top of it. Crowley turned Cropper outward more. That would give Leander more of a notice of their presence. Halt followed suit. Raina twisted in Halt's grasp to see everything. She had never seen pine trees before. Brown eyes turned towards a small lean-to as a whinny echoed through the air. It was soft. There was note of urgency. Halt raised an eyebrow at Crowley, who nodded back. They had already discussed several key tricks a Ranger horse knew. One was a soft neigh meant to alert their master to another presence. Cropper tossed his head and neighed back – alerting both Leander and his horse that he was Ranger trained too. Declan remained silent. However, his head did turn to his friend out of curiosity. A breeze blew past, rattling the leather bucket set on the water pump.

Crowley suddenly spoke up, voice soft so only Halt and Raina could hear him, "Left-hand shutter."

"I see it," Halt replied in the same quiet tone.

Raina let her eyes shoot in that direction. A tiny frown of confusion touched her lips. There didn't seem to be anything odd about it. It was closed like all the rest. Sure, there was a larger gap between the two halves. Then the shutter moved ever so slightly. The shutter wasn't fastened like the others. There had been no breeze in that moment. Someone was in the cabin. Raina sat up a little higher. Curiosity made her want to wriggle. Briefly Halt tightened his grip. It was a warning. Right now she needed to obey them. If Leander agreed to meet them then her curiosity would be satisfied. If not, they would need to move on before things got dangerous – for either side.

Reigning in Cropper, Crowley called out, "Hullo the cabin!"

The response was instantaneous. A blur of movement could be seen near the left-hand shutter. Raina picked up a hissing sound. Then an arrow buried itself in a tree five meters behind them. Crowley noticed that the arrow was angled more towards him – away from Raina. Halt went to unsling his bow. Declan, startled by the sudden arrow, had shied away. Cropper nickered softly, telling his friend all was well.

Crowley, seeing Halt's movement, threw out his arm and hissed quietly, "Don't! He's a Ranger. If he wanted to, he could have hit either one of us – and followed up with a second shot at the other. He could have done it without hitting Raina too."

Halt grunted softly. His bow dropped back down. Raina made an uncomfortable noise. This went from a quiet, peaceful meeting to a deadly one. In her experiences, those who shoot first from a hidden location often mean ill. Crowley said Leander was a man to trust and respect. So far, she only felt fear. Whimpering, she buried herself against Halt's stomach. Her trembling hands yanked the gray cloak over her head. Both men exchanged a glance. Halt could feel her shaking. They had to make Leander see them as friends. If that didn't happen soon, Raina might exhaust herself. Right now, that could be a death sentence for her.

Crowley turned back to the cabin. He kept his voice calm and unflustered, despite the panic rising in his chest, "We're friends."

They were rewarded this time by a voice. It was deeper than either Halt or Crowley. Yet no real menace was heard. Leander was curious and cautious. "That's what Reemer said, before I shot that fancy feathered bonnet off his fancy featherbrained head."

"So we heard," Halt snorted, amusement evident in his voice.

The redhead spoke up again, "I take it he's all in favor of your replacement."

A disgusted voice snapped back, "Replacement? Usurper more like it. That man is no Ranger. He is one of Morgarath's stooges." Raina perked up at the mention of Morgarath. She knew he was the Lord of Gorlan Fief and a great friend of the king. She had listened to Halt and Crowley several times. Obviously, Leander shared their dislike of the man. She wondered why. "Can't shoot. Can't stalk. Can barely sit his horse at a walk, let alone a gallop. All he's good for is drinking wine and swishing his satin cloak around his shoulders."

"Both valuable skills," Halt snarked. Crowley glanced at him, amused. Raina couldn't help but giggle – just loud enough that Leander heard her.

Leander spoke up, after allowing a tight grin to touch his features. He made sure no hint of curiosity or amusement was evident in his demanding tone, "So who are you two?"

Crowley tilted his head, "We're Rangers. Of what's described as the 'old school'. Raina is a child we found a few days back, wounded and abandoned."

That made Leander perked up. Aiding a wounded child, left out in the middle of nowhere, was definitely a Ranger action. Maybe they were telling the truth. He called out, "Step down and let's take a look at you. The girl can stay in the saddle." Both Crowley and Halt obeyed. Raina let out a small sound of fear. Halt squeezed her hand to let her know all was well. "If you're Rangers, one of you should be able to hit that leather bucket on the – ."

Halt let him get no further. His bow seemingly appeared in his hand. An arrow was racing for the bucket, slamming into it, and sent it bouncing and rolling. Leander was impressed. Only a select few Rangers could have done that. All of them had been among the first to go. That meant one returned to Araluen and joined up with the redhead. He saw the redhead nod slightly to his grim companion. The display certainly had its intended purpose.

"I was going to say on the pump. You seem to have beaten me to it," Leander said.

"No sense in shooting slowly," Halt replied, tone matter of fact.

Leander paused, mulling over his options. He felt he liked these two. Something about them struck a chord in him – the old bond of companionship he used to have when the Corps had been strong, not filled with Morgarath's men. He looked up at them, "All right, so you can shoot like a Ranger. What are your names?"

Crowley spoke up, "My name's Crowley. I'm from Hogarth fief. This is Halt."

That made suspicion rise in Leander. He knew no one in the old Corps had been named Halt. The name Crowley, however, did ring a distant bell. "Your name's familiar. Remember you from one of the Gatherings a few years back. But I have no idea who he might be." Leander allowed a note of challenge to enter his voice. Neither man seemed to mind. Raina, however, instantly hunched lower in Declan's saddle.

Crowley simply smiled, "Halt's from Hibernia. He was trained there by my old mentor, Pritchard. Surely you remember him?"

Pritchard! One of the Corps best Rangers in a long time. Of course Leander knew of Pritchard. No one could be considered of the 'old school' and not know of Pritchard! If Halt had truly been trained by him, then Halt was indeed a Ranger. His shooting skills certainly proved Crowley's words.

Leander replied, "Aye, I do. He was one of the best." He paused before deciding he did approve of the two Rangers. It was time to learn of their purpose at his cabin, "So what do you want with me?"

Hope soared through Crowley. He replied, "We're looking for a few good men to help us."

A smile touched Leander's lips. He knew the ploy well – every Ranger did. Deciding to bite, he called back, "Help you with what?"

"We're planning to bring down Morgarath," Halt replied, stepping up to Crowley's side.

Again, both didn't see Raina perk up with shock. Morgarath was a well-known, well-respected figure. If the Rangers were after him, then he must have done something really wrong. She bit her lip. What if she was wrong? What if the Rangers were the bad people? What if helping them, supporting them, was an act of treason? Her brown eyes looked up as Leander stepped out onto his cabin's verandah. He was stocky, clean shaven, with glittering brown eyes and dark brown hair. She noticed his powerful longbow was held loosely in his left hand. Both Crowley and Halt relaxed. That meant Leander was no longer a threat to them.

He smiled grimly, "Now that sounds like something I might enjoy." He jerked his thumb into the cabin, "Why don't you come in and let's discuss. (Looking past them to Raina) I'll find my medical supplies for Raina."

As Halt gingerly pulled out of the saddle, the new Ranger vanished into his home. Leander met Halt at the door with medicine. He smiled kindly as she reached out to touch his chin. His hands were gentle and calm. When he and Halt finished redressing her injuries, Leander laid her on his cushioned couch. Patting her hand, he told her get some rest. Crowley came in from caring for the horses. He smiled warmly at her. Both he and Halt sat at the table. Leander offered them ale, stating he had no coffee. The Baron was trying to drive him out, banning all food deliveries to his cabin. The villagers were sparing what they could.

In that moment, Raina knew the truth. These were good, caring, honest men. Halt and Crowley willingly fought against death to save her life. Leander, without hesitation, added his healing knowledge to theirs. As he gave the others ale, he briefly stopped by the couch to give her fresh, cool water. Raina set her jaw firmly. She quietly rolled onto her right side. Brown eyes watched every movement the men made. Her ears listened to every word. This was first time she was hearing everything laid out. At one point they mentioned Arald. Raina smiled. She had met Baron Arald once before, two years ago. He was friendly and kind, if a little overweight. She knew he had no love for Morgarath, a traitor to Araluen and it's king.

Leander looked up at the others, "So how many men do you have so far?"

Crowley and Halt exchanged a glance. Raina could tell they were nervous. So far it was only the two of them. That didn't bode well if Leander refused to join. He was the first Ranger they met with.

"Two of us," Halt said eventually. Both men tensed with worry.

Leander looked up, brown eyes shining with a new light. He held up three fingers, allowing a grim smile to touch his lips. "Make that three," he growled.

_"__No…make that four,"_ Raina thought. She smiled, allowing her exhausted body to drift into a deep sleep. _"I'll help any way I can. I owe you that much."_

* * *

**There's chapter 3!**

**Leander has decided to join the band. Raina has decided to help their cause with what abilities she possesses. And she has a pretty nifty ability.**

**A few more hints to her past is in this chapter. I don't plan to come out and say her past for a while yet. Little hints here and there. But I did give a big clue when talking about Baron Arald.**

**Question: Based on reading the Early Years books and what you've seen so far, which Ranger do you think Rania will get along with most (any of ones we meet in the books - not just Crowley, Halt, and Leander)?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter contains a surprise for our Ranger companions.**


	4. Chapter 4: New, and Surprising, Aid

**Hello! Sorry for the wait.**

**Welcome to Chapter 4. As I promised, in this chapter our Rangers get a surprise they weren't expecting. How they handle it - you'll have to find out. What it is - read to learn. As I said in the first chapter's author note, I'm adding a slight dash of magic into the world. That's part of the surprise that's in store. And, perhaps, this little surprise might come in handy during future endeavors.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: New, and Surprising, Aid

Berrigan, the former Ranger of Weslon Fief, was the next recruit. That meant traveling through another fief to reach him, but he was the closest of recently excused Rangers. Leander hung back from the group at first. His brown eyes continuously wandered over Crowley and Halt, analyzing them and mentally marking down their habits and mannerisms. When he did join into the chats and banter, it was with seamless ease. Raina had immediately taken a liking to the new companion. She was content sitting in his saddle, listening to Crowley and Halt's friendly bickering or to Leander's soothing deep voice as he talked to her. On the first night, Crowley had filled Leander in on what little he knew of Halt and Raina. Leander had readily agreed to help them bolster her knowledge, keep her calm and resting, and teach her what care and love meant. He also readily accepted the two other Rangers as the cooks of their merry group. In return, Leander performed the menial chores. Halt was glad for Leander's company. It meant more sleep at night, more eyes watching for trouble, more hands to care for Raina, and another person to take Crowley's insufferable singing and whistling.

Three days into their travels from Leander's cabin, Crowley spotted the stone marking Weslon Fief's boundaries. Raina, who was in Crowley's lap, sat straighter. Her brown eyes roamed over the land in search of this stone. Crowley smiled and pointed it out to her. Leander nodded approvingly from where he was riding on Halt's right. Halt, who was in the middle of three, kept his gaze locked ahead. They had Leander. The ball was rolling on their end now. Time was not on their side and they needed a big ball to stop Morgarath's plans.

Crowley spoke up after Raina had seen the stone, "Should be another half a day before we reach Castle Weslon."

Leander tilted his head right and pursed his lips, "Berrigan…Think I remember him. He was the singer, wasn't he?"

The redhead nodded and smiled, "That's right. He played the gitarra and sang. He was the one who composed 'Cabin in the Trees'."

"What's that?" Halt asked, his attention snapping to the conversation.

Raina twisted in the saddle to look up at Crowley. Like Halt, she didn't know what 'Cabin in the Trees' was. Her curiosity had been aroused. Rangers were interesting people. It seemed as if they always had information to share. It seemed there were always secrets to be learned from them. And, of course, there was the adventure of learning about the Rangers themselves.

However, it was Leander who answered Halt's question, "It's the Ranger song. It's sung at all our Gatherings."

The two Rangers began to sing. Raina listened attentively as they sang. It was song of love and loss. Hope and tinge of sadness mixed together. In all, it was a beautiful song. The young girl had grown up listening to many singers who had "new and original" material. Yet nothing she ever heard matched this song. Leaning back and resting against Crowley's chest and stomach, Raina decided she liked the song. This Berrigan fellow was quite a song writer. She smiled. Another half a day and she would meet him. After that would come other Rangers. Each one would be different, unique. She was excited to begin meeting them all.

Crowley and Leander stopped after the second verse. Leander sighed contently. His horse shook its mane as if wondering why they stopped. Halt briefly let a smile touch his lips. The smile vanished quickly, however, as Crowley started up something new. Raina smirked as the grizzled Ranger turned slowly to his redheaded companion. His dark eyes were filled with annoyance. Both hands gripped Declan's reins tighter out of irritation. For a minute or two, Halt's mouth worked to come up with the words he wanted. Raina tilted her head at him. Crowley wasn't doing anything harmful. Why was Halt so upset?

After all, Crowley was only whistling the rest of the song.

"You're making a strange shrieking noise," Halt finally said.

Leander perked up at that point. Crowley looked at his friend. Confusion was clearly evident in his eyes. He didn't know he was whistling. At first, he wondered if Halt had been talking to Leander. The Hibernian's eyes were locked on him. His mind cast around in search of anything that might equate to a "strange shrieking noise".

Raina coughed softly. "You were whistling, Crowley," she forced out.

Bright, humor-filled eyes blinked once. Then he looked up at Halt, "It's music."

"Not from where I'm sitting," Halt growled.

That made Leander started laughing. Raina covered her mouth, shoulders shaking. Crowley rolled his eyes at Halt. Gently his hand patted the girl's head. She needed to calm down. Her limited energy supply would deplete rapidly. Halt spurred his horse ahead of his companions. He was resolutely ignoring Leander. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and Crowley in case the redhead started whistling again. Raina whimpered and reached for Leander. The stocky Ranger moved his horse closer. Easily he and Crowley moved her. She snuggled in. A smile of joy touched her lips. One good thing about Leander was that he was the perfect person to curl up against and fall asleep. The Ranger smiled. Softly he spoke to her. He knew his deep voice only aid her sleepy body.

Two minutes later, Raina was sound asleep.

* * *

Rippling notes danced and flitted in the taproom of the Jolly Frog. Raina had a warm smile on her lips as she listened to the song's beginning. A short man with a gray tunic, brown pants, and a double-knife scabbard was sitting against a wall. Between him and the wall was a table. Across the back of the chair hung his mottled cloak. Nimble fingers flew over the strings in a complex rhythm. Crowley had entered first, finding a suitable table and making the pretense of asking for a room. Leander followed once Berrigan changed to a new song. Near the end of that one, Halt had entered with Raina. None of the patrons had noticed them sit together. Berrigan had been too preoccupied to notice. Yet, somehow, Raina knew that the former Ranger sensed their presence. His playing hand was never far from his weapons. If they attacked, he would be ready. She smiled as the taproom filled with many voices. They were singing the song's chorus. Even she recognized 'Sadie in the Stables' from when a minstrel would sing in her town. Her family never allowed singers to enter their home – said they were thieves waiting for the opportunity to steal everything of value. Mentally she laughed at how wrong they were. She could just imagine them meeting Berrigan for the first time. The Ranger would probably have some harsh lessons for them to learn.

The door suddenly smashed open. Berrigan's head snapped up. Crowley and Halt slowly reached for their weapons. Leander gingerly placed her on the wooden bench he sat on. As the four soldiers spread out to surround Berrigan, Leander's hands slowly reached for his bow and arrows. Raina hunched lower. Her eyes darted over the glittering armor. It was good defense. However, it often had vulnerable spots. Those spots were easy to take advantage of – if one knew how to get to them. Brown eyes turned ice cold as the fifth man entered. Self-importance rolled off him in waves. He had no real authority. He was just a puffed-up rooster cawing at a dog. His eyes darted around the taproom, ensuring the soldiers had it under control. Seeing everything was going his way, the "Ranger" turned to Berrigan.

His ornate cape, for it was too short to be a proper cloak, of green silk swished as he set his feet apart. His rat-like face was emphasized by the high, up-turned collar. An oakleaf designed was stitched in gold thread on the right shoulder. Raina snarled at the blatant disregard for traditional Ranger clothing. The man pointed a thin finger at Berrigan, "Berrigan! You have no right to be here. You're no longer the Ranger of Weslon Fief."

Several villagers muttered under their breaths. Those closest to the hidden group were saying that Berrigan should be allowed to sing without being accused and threatened every second. The soldiers instantly spun to find the talkers. Swords gleamed in the firelight. Crowley laid a reassuring hand on Raina's right shoulder as she flinched.

"There's no need to threaten," Berrigan said calmly to the men-at-arms. The men only glared back at him. He sighed. Turning back to his replacement, he continued in that calm, reasonable tone, "I'm doing no harm here, Willet. I'm just trying to earn a few coins to pay for my dinner. Surely I can do that?"

Raina winced as Willet's high-pitched voice cracked like a whip, "Surely you can't! You've been dismissed from the Ranger Corps on severe charges. And I've been told you've been singing insulting songs about the King! That can be construed as treason. We don't want your kind here in Weslon Fief."

"I was under the impression folks here liked my singing," Berrigan replied nonchalantly with a shrug. His gaze flickered to the hostile soldiers, "And I certainly don't remember singing any insulting, disloyal, or treasonous song about the King."

Willet went silent as several villagers muttered back up statements. The soldiers, however, quickly silenced them. Berrigan made a "stay out of this" gesture with his hands. The villagers ducked their heads, eyes flashing. It made Raina's heart soar. Obviously, these men knew Berrigan did nothing wrong. They were willing to support him.

Willet finally found his voice. He shrilled loudly, "You sang about how the King has trouble with wind!"

"Oh! You are referring to the song 'Good King Artur, the Terrible Farter'. Is that it?" Berrigan asked politely. Raina saw Leander smirk. The politeness was completely fake. Indeed, a smile was lurking at the corners of Berrigan's mouth.

A flash of annoyance went through Willet's eyes, "Exactly! It's insulting and disloyal. Some can even construe it as treasonous!"

"But the song title says the king's name is Artur. It's not our king. It's a silly doggerel song made for the countryfolk," Berrigan replied. It was clear by his tone that Berrigan was losing patience with the incompetent man in front of him.

Willet ground his teeth in anger, "That's where you're so clever! You pretend it's about another king, but I know you're referring to _our_ King. You are encouraging people to laugh at him!"

"Not so. I've been singing that song for years," Berrigan replied. He froze as Willet perked up, somehow realizing Willet would seize those words for his own use.

The false Ranger crowed with delight, "So, you admit to the crime! And you admit to having committed it repeatedly!"

Raina winced. Berrigan seemed to have walked into that one. She noted how Leander had slid from his seat. Halt and Crowley had also risen. All three remained in a crouch. To the soldiers, they looked like they were still seated. In an instant, all three could charge to Berrigan's aid. Raina let a small smile touch her lips. She may be small. She may be weakened. Yet she had a secret. It was time to tell her caretakers about it. Rather, it was time to _show_ them.

"Willet," Berrigan said with a sigh. He shook his head at the rat-faced man, "Do you sit awake at night thinking up stupid things to say? Or does it just come naturally to you – on the spur of the moment?"

Several guests in the taproom couldn't suppress their laughter. Even the bartender's lips twitched. Raina had reflexes to cover her mouth, silencing her giggle. Willet spun on the taproom. His eyes were blazing with fury. He turned back to Berrigan, mouth working as his brain sought the words he needed. The soldiers were tense. They were ready to act on any order. The three hidden Rangers shared a glance. They, too, were ready. Willet and his soldiers weren't going to touch Berrigan without a fight.

Willet's voice finally cracked out, "Destroy that instrument, Corporal, and arrest Berrigan!"

The soldiers slowly approached. Berrigan rose, drawing his saxe and pushing his gitarra out of reach in a single fluid motion. He was ready to defend himself and his instrument. The corporal signaled for his men to advance. They had Berrigan outnumbered. Ranger or not, he couldn't stand against all of them. That, however, was when an arrow raced past. It snagged the corporal's cuff, pinning it to a wooden post. The arrow bit deep. As the corporal struggled, he realized the danger they were in. Three other figures stepped from the shadows. Two had saxes drawn and ready. The third had an arrow on his longbow, ready to fire a second shot. Then there was Berrigan. The former Ranger seemed to know instinctively that these hidden figures were allies. A light of recognition flashed through his eyes. Berrigan understood these were fellow Rangers. Willet seemed to understand that too. He backed away, putting the soldiers between him and the newcomers. Villagers pulled away. Two men flipped their tables onto their sides, making it harder for the soldiers to escape. They were on the side of good. They were standing with the Rangers as much as possible.

One soldier, either dumb or not understanding the danger, slashed at one of the men. Halt parried the sword with his saxe, sending the weapon past him. The palm of his hand took the soldier in the nose, shattering it. The guard jumped back reflexively. Blood ran over his hands as he desperately sought to defend his nose from further harm. Crowley engaged with another soldier. Leander put down his bow, using the table to heave up his leg in a powerful kick. Berrigan, ready for the stumbling soldier, smacked him on the helmet with the hilt of his saxe. Ears and head ringing like a bell, the soldier fell to the wooden floor unconscious. His companion followed him as Crowley struck with a powerful left jab. Halt's soldier had tossed his weapon side, unwilling to fight with a broken, hurting nose. The corporal was frozen with shock and horror. Then he let an angered shout. Willet was just slipping through the taproom door. Halt left his heart nearly stop as a smaller shadow followed.

Bursting into the rain, Halt desperately sought a glimpse. The running figure of Willet meant nothing to him. They could catch him later. The ex-prince was more worried about Raina. That's when his eyes spotted movement. A fast racing shadow raced along the buildings. It was easily overtaking Willet. Halt sprinted in that direction. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The snap of powerful jaws closing echoed through the silent night. Willet screamed in pain. The shadow was locked on Willet's left hamstring. After a couple more steps, the fake Ranger hit the ground. He rolled instantly, kicking the form. A bark rang out before the form leaped onto Willet's chest. The head shot down quickly. Halt slowed in shock. At the dog, for the form was indeed a dog, killed Willet. Then the man whimpered in fear.

Stepping up to the two, Halt analyzed the scene. A long-legged, brown dog with straight, pointed ears and large paws, had Willet pinned in the mud. Big brown eyes looked up at him. Happiness and hope shined. That bushy tail began to wag in long, sweeping motions. Locked in the dog's jaw was a broken necklace, holding the oakleaf pendant. Halt gingerly reached out a hand. Instantly dog gave him the oakleaf. It whined happily as he scratched its ears.

Willet suddenly, "Give me back my oakleaf and call off your dog. I'm a King's Ranger."

"You're no Ranger," Halt growled back. He looked at the oakleaf, "This belongs to Berrigan."

His hand signaled for the dog to get off. It did so obediently. Willet scrambled to his feet. Halt struggled not to smile as the man favored his wounded leg. The dog growled threateningly as Willet attempted to hop closer to the Ranger. The man glanced at it, wondering if it would attack him again.

Thinking the dog would attack, Willet backed off a pace before hissing at Halt, "Lord Morgarath will kill you for this!"

"That's as may be," Halt said after a hollow laugh. "But he won't leave you alive to see it. You've failed him, Willet. And you know how he treats failure."

The blood drained from Willet's face. He knew that Morgarath was cruel; a pitiless taskmaster. Those who brought him bad news tended to suffer consequences. Those who failed a task he set never failed again, because they didn't live a moment longer. Halt allowed a grim smile to touch his features at Willet's expression. He knew that would strike a chord. Slowly, threateningly he stepped forward. The dog, head lowered and teeth bared, stepped with him. A low growl began to rise from its chest.

"If I were you," Halt whispered, tone low and deadly serious, "I'd start running. And I'd keep on running till I reached Celtica. Maybe Morgarath won't bother with you there." He paused for a heartbeat. Willet was slowly moving, understanding the same truth. However, he needed a little more of a push. Halt suddenly stepped forward and shouted, "RUN!" Willet, with a gasp of fright, stumbled as he turned around. He was then propelled forward as Halt kicked him firmly in the backside.

Barking, the dog started after the fleeing man. Halt blinked. Instinct told him the dog needed to return. It looked starved and dehydrated. Some old memory stirred in his mind. It was an ancient tale of shapeshifters, capable of taking on common animal forms for brief periods of time. Also, he had seen Raina leave the taproom. She was somewhere out here. His heart began to pound. Could it be? Were the ancient legends true? Was Raina one of them?

"Raina! Return!" Halt shouted.

The dog slid to a halt. It looked back at him in confusion. Then it looked after the fleeing figure. Shaking water from it's pelt, the dog turned back. It trotted up to him, tongue lolling and tail wagging happily. It sat at Halt's side. Brown eyes stared up at him with love, trust, and pure joy. Halt knew that look. Raina always held that look. He signaled towards the taproom. The dog jumped to its paws and raced in front of him. It stopped at the steps, waiting for Halt to pass. When Halt turned to hold the door open, he knew his hunch was correct.

For it was Raina standing where the dog had been, mud on her shoes and hands.

* * *

**Again, terribly sorry this took so long. School has been a major pain this year. Plus I took a big school trip where I couldn't use WiFi for anything other than schoolwork (the teachers made certain of it somehow).**

**Anyways, there is Raina's secret – she's a shapeshifter. She can turn into a dog, resembling what I imagine is an older version of today's German Shepherd. Of course, she's only one shade of brown because of her hair. If she were to dye it, her dog form would match that color.**

**Hope you all liked it. Comment if you have any suggestions for ideas or improvements. Next chapter is pure, adorable fluff.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bright Future, Dark Past

**Hey all. It's been a busy time for me. However, I'm still here and still writing.**

**As promised, this chapter has simple fluff between the Rangers and their new shapeshifting charge. However, I also delve deeper into Raina's past, just a little.**

**Read, Comment, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bright Future, Dark Past

Berrigan's eyes narrowed as the deer nibbled on the wet grass. His bow and arrow slipped silently from under his cloak. Since the light rain last night, the forest around them was damp and covered in dew. Perfect for animals to venture out and eat. Sunlight danced on the treetops, spreading a dapple pattern over the ground below. The deer's ears twitched. It cautiously looked around without raising its head. Berrigan, however, was an experienced hunter. He remained still and calm. When the deer returned to its grazing, he raised his bow and took aim.

The short man walked into the little campsite. He had passed Leander a few meters away. Halt was kneeling by a fire, preparing herbs and other ingredients for breakfast. Berrigan placed the deer down next to the man. Halt merely nodded without looking up. The newest member turned to examine the camp. Sunlight pierced the foliage to light up his light, dirty blond hair. Water had been fetched. The horses were taken care of. All four were cropping the grass quietly, being peaceful with their friends. Berrigan let a brief frown touch his lips. Halt's horse, Declan, was looking tired. In fact, the other horses seemed to be forming a barrier to their friend so he could rest easy. The singer made a mental note to mention this to Crowley and Leander. If Halt was becoming a Ranger, then he needed a Ranger's horse. But that meant an extra stop they may not be able to afford. Bushes shaking drew his attention right. Crowley walked into the camp from his scouting. He looked tired and bedraggled. A smile touched Berrigan's lips. It was Crowley's fault for volunteering for the last watch then scouting. The redhead spotted the smile and gave a half-hearted shrug in return. However, a bright smile touched his lips.

A new thought struck Berrigan. He turned to Halt and Crowley's shared tent. No bundle could be seen inside. The same idea must have struck Crowley because the younger Ranger took off for the tent. Nothing. Quickly Berrigan released a high-pitched whistle. The birds picked up the tune. Halt was on his feet, leaving the partially skinned deer. Leander, drawn by the commotion, appeared from the dense bushes. It wasn't hard for him to figure out the problem. The four scattered without a word. Each went low, seeking out signs of their charge. Berrigan heard Halt mutter about teaching the girl Ranger skills and how stupid that idea was. She had picked up a few quickly from what the singer had seen. Silent and unseen movement were two such skills. His brow furrowed, internally agreeing with Halt's point but not the accompanying language.

Crowley's yelp brought up seven heads, three human and four horse. Then a squirrel came dashing through the camp. Hot on the trail, remaining silent as trained, was Raina in her shapeshift form. Berrigan let out a slow breath. Leander raised his dark eyes to the sky in utter exasperation. Halt merely took off after the girl. Since learning the truth, the Rangers had put a piece of rope around her neck. The intent was to let her blend in when transformed. People would see the rope and the forester outfits, assuming she was trained hunting dog. The grizzled, annoyed Ranger seized ahold of this makeshift collar. Despite being starved, Raina still had more power than Halt could easily handle. His boots, unable to grip the muddy ground, slipped from under him. Yet his weight hitting the ground also managed to yank Raina to a stop. Berrigan trotted over. Leander did the same, stopping momentarily to grab the medicine kit.

Big brown eyes stared up at them with pure, uncontainable joy. Her tail wagged in a gentle sweeping motion. No scars or wounds marred that brown pelt. This was her free form – free of the pain and suffering Raina had endured. In it, she was more joyful and excited, more willing to explore and learn and be herself. The past couple days taught the Rangers a great deal. What wounded one form didn't necessarily wound the other unless Raina wanted it to. Her forms had different energies, meaning that Raina was weak and exhausted as a human but full of life and energy as a dog. Yet starvation and near dehydration had taken its toll on the dog form as well. Ribs were stark against her brown fur. Legs were incredibly thin, making Berrigan always worry they would snap like twigs. Her nose, tongue, and pads were dry and cracked. He smiled as Raina happily pounced on Halt. Despite everything she suffered through, Raina grew more and more out of her scared shell. Every day she would open up and reveal more of her personality.

Berrigan hauled the girl to the fire. Crowley, now muddy and sulking, was working on breakfast. Raina quickly bounded over to him. She whimpered, nudging his arm with her snout. Bright eyes apologized for the near tackle. Crowley gave her a glare. No real menace was behind it. He was too tired to care. Raina nudged him again. She pressed her left side against Crowley's right arm. Berrigan laughed as she flopped into Crowley and rolled. The redhead laughed as well. A gentle hand stroked her belly. Raina barked as Leander crouched on her other side. Easily she changed into her human form. Crowley placed her in his lap. Berrigan prepared bandages and medicines as Leander worked. Halt stalked over, ruffled Raina's hair, then checked the stew. Finding it cooking, he finished skinning and prepping the remaining deer carcass. That way they could cook it tonight for dinner.

Soon the group was on the road. Full bellies had greatly enjoyed the meal. Cropper tossed his head and pranced, making Raina giggle. Leander's horse side-trotted in a circle, surprising his rider. Declan corrected his posture, returning to former princely horse he had been, in an effort to join the fun. Berrigan couldn't help but laugh as his horse joined in by making a few comically small jumps and bucks. Leander and Crowley would occasionally make jokes and exchange witty comments. When joined the group (as they were rotating who took point), he and Crowley could dazzle their companions with their brotherly ribbing. Berrigan played a couple songs when the group was certain of being alone. However, all the fun and laughter had purpose. It drew them closer to their companions. It taught Raina to open up and have fun. They even used the time to teach her landmarks, animal sounds and tracks, sarcasm (in Halt's case), figures of speech, and more. Her curiosity matched any of theirs. In her own way, Raina could match Crowley's clever wit. Once or twice she even managed to beat Halt when it came to dry remarks.

The sarcasm that often accompanied said dry remarks – that still needed a lot of work.

At one point, the conversation took a darker turn.

"Where are you from, Raina?" Berrigan asked, opting for a blunt approach. He decided tact wouldn't get them anywhere at this point.

The joy and recent laughter died from the girl's face. Crowley's lips twitched, indicating he wanted to be mad at Berrigan for the question but decided against it. They needed to know eventually. More importantly, they _wanted _to know. Each Ranger wanted to defend the child found abandoned and scared in the woods. Leander looked away, trying to control the sudden rise of anger. Halt, who was holding Raina at the time, wrapped his arms protectively around her body. The simple movement told Raina they wanted to know so they could help, could heal, and could protect. It wasn't meant to bring harm. The goal was to ensure nothing ever happened to her again. Understanding this, Raina shifted so she could huddle in the spare cloak.

"Wildriver. I come from Wildriver Fief," Raina said softly.

Crowley turned to her, "Wildriver Fief? You traveled a long way before running into Halt and I."

"I lost count of the days, but it was more than fifteen," the girl mumbled, nodding at Crowley's statement. "Before you assume, I was already starved and dehydrated when I ran. I knew enough of the wilderness that I could eat a few berries here and there and drink of the creeks." She drew in a weak, shuddering breath. "I also stole from small towns or used my dog from to beg for scraps. Yet I never stayed. Always moved. All I knew was that I needed to keep running."

"From whom?" Halt asked. He gently tightened his grip, a change only Raina knew about.

"My uncle and aunt," was the sad reply. "My parents died in a fire. They took me in – as a servant and scratching post. Had their three kids join in too."

Leander pulled closer to Halt. Gingerly he rested a hand on Raina's head, "Can you tell us their names?"

Raina shook her head. She clamped her mouth shut. Fear had clouded her eyes. It was obvious she would say no more. Her supposed family ingrained a deep-seated terror of incurring their wrath. She had said too much right now. Eventually she would find the strength to say more. Now, however, the Rangers abandoned the topic. Now they sought to return her attention back to the present. She was safe with them. She was having fun with them.

That night, Raina did something unexpected. Getting up from her bedroll, purchased while in Leander's old fief, she approached the Rangers. All of them looked at her. They smiled welcomingly. If she wanted to join, then they were glad to have her. Berrigan strummed a random, soft series of notes on his gitarra. Leander was honing his saxe knife. He had practiced his knife throwing alongside Crowley after setting up camp. Halt was on the ground, leaning against a log. He was happily dozing and being in the company of his friends. Crowley had a leftover piece of bread. This he offered to Raina, wondering if she was hungry. The girl shook her head. Then she headed over to Halt. The Ranger looked up and raised an eyebrow. With a flop, Raina transformed into her dog form. Her head landed in Halt's lap with a dull thud. Legs carefully curled up under her body. Halt remained frozen for a few seconds. Then his left arm draped over her shoulders in a loose embrace. He returned to dozing. Crowley had to smile at his friend. Despite the grumpy persona with everyone else, Halt simply couldn't keep it up when Raina was nearby. Berrigan and Leander shared an amused glance as Halt caught Crowley's smile and snapped a few choice words at him. The redhead merely laughed. Raina let out breath. Eyes shined with happiness. Slowly her tail began to wag again. It lazily thumped against the ground.

It didn't take long for Raina to fall asleep. When she did, Leander stared at her and whispered, "Tara means 'mystery' or 'unknown'. I know many in Araluen use it to refer to the stars or to the future. I think it fits, when we know almost nothing about her past."

"In Hibernia, we use that name to represent the light of a joyful soul," Halt replied.

Crowley thought in silence. A smile slowly touched his features. A breeze blew, drawing everyone's gaze to the stars. The redhead nodded, "Then I think we are agreed. Tara will be the name we know her by."

"Yet she'll have to eventually decide which name defines her identity," Berrigan murmured.

The Rangers sat in companionable silence. Tara was sound asleep. When she awoke in the morning, the Rangers would tell her the new name. But that would come later. For now, they enjoyed the peaceful night. Their minds wondered what her birth name was. Their minds wandered to the upcoming meeting with Ranger Egon. All of them forced their minds to go no further. If they pondered the future conflict with Morgarath, they knew worry would start to creep in and doubt would take root. They all had to be ready. They knew they had the necessary skills. Halt glanced down at Tara. He wondered what, if any, role she may play in the coming conflict.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**So yes, Tara is the name given by the Rangers. That'll be the name I refer to her as from here on out – since Tara will gladly accept the name given by the Rangers. I'll reveal more and more backstory as time goes on.**

**And sorry Halt, but Tara will be the start of your gray hairs. She'll play a role in the conflict with Morgarath, no matter how hard you Rangers try to stop it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. I hope to have the next chapter out soon (but I can't really promise anything at this point).**


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends to be Made

**Another chapter, yay!**

**Guest: Tara/Raina did not know Morgarath was a traitor prior to meeting the Rangers. My reference was to her current beliefs – the Rangers told her he was a bad person so that's what she thinks. Her uncle/aunt have connections to Morgarath but she's never met him (as they didn't want to show their "trash" in front of a high ranking baron) or heard anything bad until meeting Crowley and Halt. I hope that clarifies things.**

**Read, Comment, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: New Friends to be Made

Crowley and Egon rode into the clearing. Berrigan looked up from the log he was resting against, watching the water boil for a stew. Leander was carving up a deer for various meals. Some of the meat was placed close to Berrigan for when the water boiled. A pot of coffee was sitting next to the fire. Egon seemed to smile upon smelling the delicious aroma. Dismounting, the older Ranger spotted Halt slinking into camp. He nodded, impressed. Crowley had mentioned the group was an odd one. The other Rangers Egon recognized so that meant Halt was the new member from Hibernia. His skill was already impressive. Egon's horse nickered softly. The older Ranger started with shock. A little, alarmingly thin girl was petting his horse's soft muzzle. A broad smile was on her face. Her brown eyes looked to him. The smile turned a little shy. Her head dip, a gesture of respect. Egon knelt down. Gently his right hand ruffled her hair. A happy giggle escaped her mouth. Then her head shook, as her hair was a little damp, like a dog would do. Leander lifted his head and whistled one short note. Instantly the girl trotted over to him. The lanky Ranger asked if she could sniff out some catmint, a plant found commonly around Seacliff's rivers and streams. Egon watched as the girl turned, took two steps, then transformed into a long-legged brown dog with a rope collar around the neck.

Sitting, Egon nodded his thanks to Halt for the towels, then signaled after the girl, "So how did she end up with this ragtag lot?"

Several snickers were quickly snuffed by their owners. Crowley shook his head at his comrades. The redhead turned to Egon, "It's a long story. We don't know much about her past, but we know that she comes from Wildriver and used to bear the name 'Raina', given by her uncle and aunt. Her caretakers and their children abused and neglected her. Both of her parents are dead apparently." He shrugged weakly. "That's all we've gotten from her at this point. A couple days ago we renamed her to 'Tara' in an attempt to separate her from her awful past."

"She's still skittish and shy," Halt said softly, dropping a couple potatoes into the water.

"We've been trying to ask slowly," Berrigan continued, adding the meat and some herbs. He shook his head, "It seems there are days when she's happy and full of energy and excitement but the next day she could be scared senseless for a reason we don't know."

Leander nodded solemnly, "She's grown more accustomed to us and it seems that she's learned to trust any proper Ranger. Yet we have future plans to meet with other people and we don't know how well she'll handle."

Egon frowned, disturbed by the news, "What has this world come to? We have a traitor aiming for the throne, bandits running wild because no real men will stand against them, the Corps has been practically destroyed, and should-be family is harming their own." His head shook in exasperation. "No good, any of it." His eyes glittered with a soft light as he spotted Tara in her dog form trotting over, head high with pride, and catmint dangling from her mouth. Softly he finished, "Let me know what I can do to help."

Crowley laid a hand on his shoulder, "Be friendly. Be open and understanding, willing to listen. You're a Ranger so Tara will trust you instinctively. We want her to feel safe and healing from her suffering. Right now, that's all we can do. Once Tara opens up and tells us more, we can help strip those emotional chains," his eyes watched the girl playfully dart between Berrigan and Leander, teasing both with the catmint, before sighing, "but that'll come when she's ready."

* * *

Tara perked up as the group, now six since Norris joined them on the road, road down a dusty path. Her sharp ears had picked up the sound of horses. Brown eyes searched the land with curiosity. Open fields, guarded by a wooden fence, stretched out. A few horses grazed here or there. One ear turned as she heard Leander sighed contently. The other Rangers seemed happy, barely containing their excitement of something to come. Halt frowned at them. He had been riding next to Crowley for some time now. The redhead adjusted his grip on Tara before smiling at his friend. Halt huffed back. Dark eyes studied the land. He seemed to understand what this place was but confused as to why they were here. Tara wriggled. She wanted to learn. She wanted to know things too.

Crowley, accurately sensing the reason for her movements, whispered, "This place is called a horse stud. It's where horses are bred. There are several across the country for Araluen's mighty battle horses." He chewed on his lip uncertainly. Bright eyes darkened before he turned to look at Egon. The older Ranger glanced from Crowley to Tara then back. He shrugged halfheartedly. That made Crowley sigh, "You'll understand why we're here later. For now, we have to greet the owners."

Softly the girl whined. Cropper instantly nickered to her. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. The exchanged made several Rangers smile. Tara, like them, seemed to communicate with the horses. Norris, upon learning of her shapeshifting ability, asked if she could actually understand what their noises meant. Tara had shaken her head. She could transform into a dog and maybe – a big maybe – communicate with dogs. Horses were a whole other grain. It made the Rangers slightly sullen. They were hoping she could translate and help the Rangers finally get the last word against their four-legged partners.

The group reigned in. Crowley looked to the house and called out, "Bob? Are you home?"

Halt continued to look around as the group waited. None, by silent agreement, dismounted. Tara knew it was considered rude to dismount before a house owner invited it. Some people could even construe it at as threat. She shook her head as a fly buzzed past. Cropper copied the action, his mane smacking the annoying creature. His big eyes turned to look at her. She smiled at him. Being around Declan had apparently passed on a few manners to the black Ranger horse. The girl felt Crowley suck in a breath. He was about to call louder for this Bob character. That's when Tara's sharp ears picked up the sound of boots on wood. She quickly nudged Crowley. When his hazel eyes dropped to the girl, Tara pointed towards the stable. As if on cue, a man pushed open the sliding barn door. Turning, the man spotted the figures on horseback. Quickly he shielded his eyes to look at them. Then a huge, bright smile spread over his face.

"Rangers!" he called gleefully. Tara tilted her head left, studying him. He was short with bowed legs, brown tufts near his ears but bald otherwise, tanned skin was covered in sweat from work, yet the man seemed to beam with joy and humor. Tara found herself liking him. The man clapped his hands together, "My you lot are sight for sore eyes! Step down and come inside. It's been far too long since you visited us."

The Rangers gratefully obeyed the invitation. Tara untied the protective rope that helped keep her in the saddle. It had been a suggestion by Egon – in case something happened the Rangers wouldn't need to hold her. Crowley untied the rope on her other side. Then she easily slid into his arms. The redhead embraced her briefly before putting her down. It was well-used signal. It meant that she was safe here and could relax. If she wanted, the girl could run around and play. Tara froze uncertainly at his side. The man, known as Bob, had walked over. He was currently shaking hands with Leander. He laughed alongside Egon as the two embraced. This man was obviously a member of the Rangers. Tara knew they wouldn't be so welcoming otherwise. A deep breath helped gather her limited courage. Cautiously she approached the man.

"Who's this little one?" Bob asked, spotting her approaching.

"Tara," the girl replied quietly.

"I'm Bob Saddler, the caretaker of Saddler's farm," the man said with an amused tone. He knelt down to meet her gaze with his own. "You look like you could use a big meal. Come on inside and meet my wife. I know she would love to meet a cute kid like you."

His words were gentle. His tone was filled with humor. Tara couldn't help but return his smile. What fear she had evaporated. With a nod, she let Bob take her hand. The group trudged into the family house. Bob gently plunked Tara down on a wooden chair. Berrigan waited until Bob disappeared deeper into the kitchen before picking Tara up, sitting, and putting her in his lap. The bald man would appear with large mugs of apple juice. He nodded approvingly at Berrigan when the Ranger helped Tara to take a drink. The apple juice was cold. After days camping and riding, it was refreshing for the whole group.

Leander finally spoke up, focusing on Halt, "Halt, this is Bob Saddler. We typically call him Young Bob. Bob, this Halt, a new Ranger amongst our ranks." Bob tilted his head towards Halt, a cheerful smile on his face, and winked.

Crowley spoke up, "Halt is from Hibernia. He trained there under Pritchard. You remember him?"

"Remember him!" Young Bob exclaimed. The man acted hurt, "Who wouldn't remember him? He was a fine man. A great Ranger." His eyes turned to Halt, "You got good training in you, young man."

"Indeed," Halt replied, more so to Bob's remark about Pritchard being a great Ranger.

Tara suddenly twisted. Brown eyes desperately searched the nearby doorway. A low, uneasy growl rose in her throat. She knew what she heard. Small feet. Children. Two of them to be exact. Her body tensed. The last children she had been around were her cousins – three boys who loved to torment her constantly. Would these children be the same? Or were they different, like the Rangers and Young Bob?

"Come out you cheeky monkeys!" Bob called, seeing Tara's reaction. His eyes glanced towards Crowley. The redhead shrugged apologetically. That made the man wave his hand. Whatever Tara was going through, Young Bob knew the Rangers would handle it. Two children, a boy and girl, appeared in the doorway. Both were ten years old, three years older than Tara. They looked nearly identical to Bob with their small stature, high foreheads, wispy brown hair, and large, infectious smiles. Their father mock glared at them. Both merely giggled. He spoke, "These are the twins – Little Bob and Roberta. We fondly call them the Bobbities. Children, say hello to the Rangers and Tara."

"Hello, Rangers. Hello, Tara," the two children replied with giggles.

Tara slowly relaxed. Her eyes glanced to the Rangers. All were smiling at the children. A pang of jealously hit her as she spotted Halt's small smile. The Rangers returned the greeting. She returned her attention to the kids. Both seemed to be laughing at a secret joke. Was it about her? They had barely met. Why would they want to mock her? Berrigan patted her head gently. He shook his head when she looked up at him. That's when she realized that all the Rangers besides Halt had an air of expectation. Halt glared at his comrades. He was sensing the same thing.

That's when Little Bob spoke up, "Has the beardy man come for a horse, Da?"

"Can we watch?" Roberta instantly added.

A woman's voice piped in at that moment, "Children, leave your father alone with the Rangers." Tara watched as a plump, short woman with gray-blond hair walked into the room. She smiled at the Rangers, "Greetings, Rangers."

Halt immediately stood upon the woman's entrance. Tara groaned as Berrigan and the other Rangers followed suit. She glanced at Halt. It was a courtly action to stand when a woman entered the room. Huh. Maybe there was more to Halt than the girl or the Rangers knew. The woman chuckled. Her hand waved, saying there was no need for formality. Then she turned and shooed her children out of the house, ordering them to finish their chores.

"Rangers, Tara, this is my Robina. I call her Bobby when we aren't being formal," Young Bob explained.

The little girl glanced to the horse breeder. It seemed everyone in this family was called Bob or had the nickname of Bob. It seemed so weird to her. Her attention returned as Robina spoke, "Its good to have your company again. We feared you good Rangers were gone." Humor-filled eyes landed on Tara. They widened with horror. Instantly she raced forward. Her hand swatted at her husband, "Bob, why didn't tell me to make something to eat." Tara balked as Robina scooped her up, "This little one looks like she's needs a month's worth of decent food."

"That she does," Berrigan answered. He patted Tara's dangling left arm, "Robina won't hurt you, Tara. She'll take good care of you."

With that, Robina headed for the kitchen. She would put Tara on a counter then start preparing some food. Buttering some bread slices, she commanded the little girl to eat while supper was cooking. Then she fetched the girl's apple juice, refilling it on the way. Tara could see the Rangers talking with Young Bob. She wondered what they were discussing.

She wouldn't have long to wonder as the Bobbities soon snuck her out of kitchen for a game. The next day she would learn the purpose of their visit.

* * *

**Whew. That took awhile.**

**I absolutely love the Bob, Robina, and the Bobbities. They always make my heart warm. I initially planned to have the Saddlers offer to take Tara in before Tara had her first transformation but decided to change it up.**

**Also, I know the order is reversed – Egon and Norris come after Halt meets Abelard – but I forgot and with the Coronovirus I had to pack all my stuff and move home (as I go to school out of state). By the time I found my book again, I had already written this and didn't want to change it.**

**A little bit on Egon's relationship with Tara - he kinda plays the "grandfather/great-uncle" for her. When another character (you'll know who if you've read the Tournament at Gorlan book) appears, he plays more the great-uncle role. Overall. he primarily plays with her, tells her stories of his younger days, and enjoys letting her cuddle. However, he'll lay down the law if he needs to.**

**Next chapter: Halt meets Abelard! And I may have a surprise for Tara too.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ranger Horses

**As promised, Halt meeting Abelard. I did decide to be nice to poor Tara for once as well.**

**Read, Comment, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Ranger Horses

Tara tilted her head. The Rangers around her were chuckling and sniggering. All were watching Halt follow Young Bob into the stables. The Bobbities had told her that all true Rangers needed a proper Ranger horse. Yet there was a secret every Ranger must learn. Like them, she would find it funny when Halt learned. Tara pressed up against Egon's leg. She wanted to know what was happening. Secrets like these were never funny. The older Ranger patted her head gently. His warm eyes said everything was going to be alright. Both looked to the house as the door opened. Robina walked out with a try of mini, warm tarts and mugs of apple juice. The woman waved her hand. Egon nodded. Tara grunted as he nudged her towards Robina. Slowly the girl approached. Reaching the house steps, she glanced back to the barn. Halt still hadn't reappeared.

Robina handed Tara a slightly larger tart, "Eat up, little Tara. The more you eat, the better you'll get." Tara tentatively bit into the tart. She only managed to eat the crust. The last tart she had eaten was one her aunt had made – made specifically to make her niece sick. Robina, seeming to understand the girl's hesitation, spoke with a warm smile, "It's apple with a little bit of cinnamon."

Seeing no guile in Robina's eyes, Tara took a larger bite. True to word, the apple tart had a small dash of cinnamon on top. The apples had been carefully caramelized. As a whole, the tart was absolutely delicious. Worry melted away. Hunger took over. Robina's smile grew even larger, an impossibility in Tara's mind. Then the woman put her hands on her hips. Sharp eyes had spotted the Bobbities hiding around the corner. Both kids shrieked with delight as their mother shooed them away. There was no menace. Robina and Young Bob knew better. There children could stick around for the fun then return to their chores.

The interaction made Tara's heart hurt. Her parents had died when she was three years old. There was no memory of them. There were no loving interactions like Robina had with her kids. Only pain and suffering. Only loneliness. Tara shook herself. That part of her life was over. She was with the Rangers now. They loved her. Egon always told her stories at night of his younger days. Berrigan played all her favorite songs on his gitarra. When she was scared, Halt held her close. He never had to speak any words. His tight embrace was always enough. Crowley was always ready with a joke, witty comment, or plan to annoy Halt. Leander's ears were always ready to listen and learn. On the roads, he did everything he could to make her comfortable. Whenever he was practicing his skills, Leander let Tara follow like a shadow. Even Norris, as rough and stiff as he was, showed her love in his own way – by letting her help with chores while ensuring she never strained too much.

Creaking made her head snap towards the barn. The Rangers shifted apart. Halt walked past, eyeing his comrades with suspicion. Following leisurely behind him was a dappled gray stallion with slightly darker gray mane and tail. Large, dark eyes turned to Tara. The girl smiled. This horse seemed a good fit for Halt. She glanced up to Robina. The woman nodded quietly. Tara bounded down the steps and raced over to the paddock. Leander scooped her up, placing her on his shoulders. Every Ranger exchanged a knowing, expecting look. Tara raised an eyebrow, something she was quickly picking up from Halt. Her eyes turned to Halt. The man was walking the horse around. Finally, he stopped, flipped the reins over the horse's neck, and moved to mount. Instantly Young Bob moved forward to stop him. Tara felt Leander's shoulders tighten.

"Planning to mount up, are you?" Young Bob said, grasping Halt's arm firmly.

"Well, unless you think I plan to spend to of our time walking beside him, yes," was the immediate, sarcastic reply. Tara felt Leander snigger quietly. Several of the other Rangers were doing the same, desperately fighting to remain quiet.

"Alright then," Bob said, seemingly reluctant.

Halt glanced sharply over to the Rangers. All had innocent expressions on now. Those dark eyes turned to her. Tara shrugged. She, like him, knew something was going on. However, like him, she had no clue as to what it was. Slowly the newest Ranger turned back to Bob. His expression said he was definitely suspicious.

"Is there anything I should know?" he asked, voice low and clearly unhappy.

"Let's see. I told you that a Ranger horse can never be stolen, didn't I?" the breeder said after a couple seconds of deliberation.

"Yes. You did," Halt grumbled. "A fine trait to have in a horse too." He signaled to the saddle, "Now, if you don't mind?"

Tara watched as Bob backed away. Easily he leaned against the paddock fence. Brown eyes switched over to Halt. She could sense the Rangers' anticipation growing as the bearded young man swung into the saddle. The horse glanced back to his new rider. Halt gathered the reins together…

Right before the stallion launched into a fury.

Tara watched as the horse bucked, reared, jumped, and twisted. Halt was clearly hanging on for dear life. The Rangers didn't bother to hold in their laughter anymore. Crowley sank to the dusty ground, tears in his eyes from laughing too much. The little girl bit her lip. She wasn't quite sure why they found it funny. A _thud_ and a _grunt_ indicated that Halt had finally lost. Brown eyes studied the man closely. Was he hurt? The horse turned to the man and tilted its head. Tara felt her muscles tighten. If it tried to finish Halt, it would have to deal with her. Leander eased her off his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her. She growled. It was clear he understood her intent. It was clear he intended to stop her.

"Maybe I should try one of the other horses," Halt wheezed, heaving himself up off the ground.

The Rangers approached Halt. Young Bob did as well. Tara was ushered forward by Leander. She pressed against Halt's right leg. A low whine asked Halt if he was alright. The man glanced down to her. A quick twitch of his lips towards a smile told her that he was unharmed. He was only winded.

"Welcome to our world," Berrigan said, voice full of cheer.

"You knew this was going to happen," Halt accused. His fierce glare did nothing to stop his comrades from smiling.

"Let's say I had a good idea that it might," the singer replied casually.

That's when Leander cackled, "It's happened to all of us."

"I can't say I've noticed your horses constantly bucking you off into the dirt," Halt growled at Leander.

"They don't," Tara muttered bluntly. Halt nodded to her as betrayed looks came from the others.

Leander sighed at her. His attention returned to Halt, "Not constantly. The first time. All because we forgot to ask the right question."

"And that is?" Halt replied.

Egon spoke up, "It's a lesson in not taking things for granted."

Crowley nodded vigorously, "Did Bob tell you that a Ranger horse can never be stolen?" Before Halt could reply, the redhead continued, "He did. I heard him. Why do you think he told you that?"

"I don't know," Halt muttered. "I thought he was naturally garrulous." Tara immediately slammed her elbow into Halt's leg. The Ranger replied by trying to slap her over the head, which Tara easily ducked. He turned to Bob, "No offense, Bob."

"None taken, Master Halt," Bob laughed. He spread his hands, indicating himself, "Gammulous is a good description of me I think."

"Garrulous," Tara corrected quietly to herself. Egon, unlike Halt, actually managed to swat her over the head.

Crowley wisely chose to ignore Tara and Egon by continuing, "He told you just before you went to mount Abelard." Tara glanced to the dappled gray horse, now known as Abelard. "In fact, he stopped you mounting to tell you. Didn't that make you think?"

"Think what?" Halt snapped. However, his eyes told the group that he was starting to understand.

The redhead spread his hands, "Didn't you wonder why a Ranger horse could never be stolen?"

"Perhaps you could get to the point," was the curt response.

"It's a matter of training, Master Halt," Bob said when Crowley indicated for him to speak. "The horses are trained to never let anyone ride them until the secret password is spoke to them."

"Secret password?" Halt repeated incredulously.

"Each horse is given a private phrase, or password if you like, during its training. When the horse is assigned to a rider, he's told the phrase and has to say it to the horse before mounting up."

"What if you're in a hurry?" Tara asked, confused.

"Fair point, young Tara." Bob said, nodding in her direction. He smiled at Halt, "You don't have to say it every time. Just the first time. Once said, your horse will know you're allowed to ride him. Didn't you notice how Abelard turned his head to look at you just before you went to swing up into the saddle?"

Halt frowned. He glanced over to Abelard, who was watching the group with pricked ears. Large, intelligent eyes stared back at Halt. Then the horse nickered. Halt bit his lip. He turned back to Crowley.

"Wouldn't it have been simpler if you had just told me that before I tried to mount?" he asked.

Tara looked up at Crowley as the man replied, "Well, yes, I suppose. But it's something we do with all our apprentices – a kind of rite of passage. It teaches them to never take things for granted. Always question the most obscure and seemingly unimportant piece of information."

Slowly Halt nodded. He stood there for several seconds, digesting that piece of information. Finally, he sighed. Turning to Young Bob, he nodded. With that, the breeder stepped up and whispered the new phrase. Halt rolled his eyes. He turned, shooting a glare at the Rangers, and stepped up to his horse. Abelard turned his head to Halt. Ears were pricked. Tara watched as Halt spoke the words. With that, he mounted. Her muscles tensed. She waited for Abelard to start bucking and going wild again. Instead, the sturdy horse remained calm. He readily obeyed every command that Halt gave to him.

When Halt rode Abelard out into a nearby field, Young Bob touched Crowley's shoulder. The redhead looked at him. The breeder indicated Tara, who was focused on the distant figure of Halt, "I've been thinking about Tara. The lot of you are riding into some dangerous situations. It would be better if the girl had a way to escape without needing you."

Crowley nodded. It had been a discussion going around the Rangers for some time. He watched as Bob glanced towards the barn, "You have something in mind?"

Bob nodded, "I discussed it with Robina. We have a younger horse. She hasn't completed her training, but the password thing works. It simply all the little signals we train the Ranger horses with that she needs to learn. It shouldn't be hard for Tara and the horse to learn together."

Quickly, silently, Crowley signaled for Egon to grab Tara and follow. The little girl grunted as Egon picked her up. Her eyes studied Young Bob and Crowley. The other Rangers glanced at the leaving group. None thought to follow. They would learn about it soon enough. There were never secrets kept amongst the Rangers. Young Bob eased the barn door open as Halt returned to the group in the paddock. Crowley and Egon followed him inside. Tara was put down so she could follow on her own terms.

Towards the back of the barn were two horses. One was clearly older than the other. Bob patted the older horse's nose. Then he turned to the younger. The mare followed the breeder out of the stall. Crowley leaned against the stable wall. He scratched the older mare's nose when she nuzzled him, begging for attention. Egon stepped back. Tara glanced at all three men. She didn't like being left alone in new situations. Young Bob smiled gently at her. He signaled for her to approach. Slowly the little girl did. With a snort, the young mare reached out an inquiring nose. Tara glanced to the breeder. He nodded vigorously. With shaking hands, Tara reached out. Nose and hand touched. Instantly the horse's ears came up. Dark brown eyes told the girl that the horse could sense her power. The nose pulled away from the hand to nuzzle the girl's face. Tara laughed as hot breath tickled her neck.

"This young mare is Flare," Bob explained, patting the horse's neck.

"Flare. I like that name," Tara replied. Gently she petted Flare's nose. "Do you like that name?"

The horse tossed her head up and down. Crowley and Egon shared a smile. Young Bob stepped into Flare's stall and brought out her tack. He signaled Tara over. It was clear he wanted to teach her. Tara froze. Brown eyes widened. She looked to Crowley and Egon. She wasn't a Ranger. Was she allowed to have a Ranger's horse? Her heartbeat quickened, each beat driving pain through her body. How was she worthy enough?

Crowley stepped closer. His hands cupped her face, "Don't think that. Never think that. Those words come from your uncle and aunt, people who should never have touched you. Its them who aren't worthy of you."

Tara shook. Tears filled her eyes. Her heart yearned to believe Crowley, yet hope had always been a poison. Every time she hoped for love, a place to be yourself and call home, it was rewarded with a beating. It was met with curses. Egon's hands rested on her shoulders as Crowley drew her into a hug. Soft footsteps marked the arrival of the other Rangers. Each one paused, wondering what was happening. The tears finally fell. Crowley stepped aside to let Halt in. Halt always seemed to comfort her. He seemed to have a connection none of the others had. Tara gripped his shirt with all her might. Halt, in turn, held her tightly. His grip told her that nothing was going to happen. She was safe. She was loved. If she wanted, the Rangers would always be her home, her family.

A soft nicker entered her ears. Flare lowered her nose. She nuzzled the little girl. Tara looked up into those dark brown eyes. Ears twitched a fly flittered past them. The horse nickered again. Halt didn't stop Tara as she reached for the horse. Flare pressed her head into Tara's chest. She let Tara arms wrap around her head. Every Ranger smiled at her as Tara looked around. They didn't care if she cried. All understood her life before had been hell. It was over. Each one would die for her. Each one would love her until the end of their days. Tara turned to Bob. The breeder showed her how to put on Flare's tack. With that, the group headed out into the sunlight.

Flare tossed her head proudly as she walked next to Tara. The sunlight illuminated her reddish-chestnut coat. The chestnut slowly darkened into a dark brown nose and four socks. Her mane and tail were a slightly lighter chestnut coloring. Her legs seemed shorter than most Ranger horses, but they were fine, built for speed. Reaching the paddock, Tara looked back to Young Bob and the Rangers. Each Ranger leaned on the wooden fencing. Eyes spotted Robina standing in front of the house door. A large, warm, proud smile was on her lips. The Bobbities watched from her side with wide eyes. Young Bob approached and knelt down.

"Wind in the leaves," he whispered to her.

Tara nodded. She looked up at her horse. Flare nickered. Her head lowered so Tara could easily reach her ear. Softly she whispered the password. Flare nodded her head. Her tail swatted away a fly. Even though Flare was young, only two-years-old, but still far larger than the seven-year-old girl who had been starved most of her life. Arms wrapped her waist. Halt easily lifted her. One foot went into a stirrup. She grabbed the pommel and swung her leg, just as she had seen the Rangers do. Halt's hands remained nearby until she was secure. With that, the Rangers began teaching her how to ride.

The next dawn would see seven horses leaving Saddler's Farm. Tara and Flare easily moved in between Halt and Crowley. The little girl watched as Halt turned back to look at the farm. There he met Abelard. But there he also left Declan. He knew the Hibernian horse would be well cared for. Yet the moment was still bitter-sweet. Then the Hibernian would smile at her. He leaned over to correct her sitting position. Flare snorted at him, telling the man to leave her rider alone. Tara laughed along with the Rangers. A cool breeze blew past, making her adjust the gray cloak around her body. If she got too cold, a Ranger would let her ride with him until she warmed up again. However, none wanted to separate her from Flare. Just as they would never willingly separate Halt from Abelard.

The two were partners, now and forever.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Yes, some of the lines were taken directly from the book. Some things are written too perfectly to mess with.**

**I hope I did John Flanagan proud with the meeting of Tara and Flare. I hope all of you like what I did too. Figured what better way was there for the Rangers, and the Saddlers, to show Tara love than by ensuring she was one of them, in her own way.**

**Next chapter will have a big surprise, as the Rangers will meet someone who know part of Tara's ancestry – and her true name.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Can Haunt You

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm so glad people liked Flare. I get so nervous writing OC Ranger horses because I'm always concerned that they aren't like the books.**

**Anyways, time to take a trip into the past – once some Ranger business is clarified.**

**Read, Comment, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Past Can Haunt You

Halt stirred the coals. He had been mulling something over for some time. His eyes roamed over the merry band that surrounded him. There was Crowley sitting cross-legged with Tara, encouraging the girl to eat some more of an apple tart Robina sent with the group. Leander was missing, out scouting the perimeter of camp. Egon was skinning a large bull deer with Norris tearing up greens beside him. Berrigan had climbed a tree somewhere behind Halt. He was the lookout in that direction, the same direction as the main road, until Leander returned. In total, there were six Rangers. Then there was Tara. A frown touched his face. This same itch had been bothering him since Egon joined the group. Maybe, once everyone had sat for dinner, the topic could be discussed. Halt's gut told him that it was important.

It could be the difference between life and death for them all.

Full bellies made everyone comfortable. All leaned leisurely against logs. Halt gingerly ran his fingers Tara's damp brown hair. Berrigan had escorted her off to a nearby stream to take bath while dinner was cooking. Brown eyes were drooping. It wouldn't be long before she fell asleep. The fire crackled between them. They were nearing Eagleton Fief. It was where one of the other dismissed Rangers, Samdash, was located. Then they would head straight for Redmont. The plan was to gain Arald's allegiance. Once that was obtained, the group would split – some would go in search of the remaining Rangers, one or two would head to Gorlan, and others would head out to find Duncan at Castle Wildriver and wherever his fake counterpart was hiding out. It was a solid plan. Yet Halt wanted to be sure of something vital.

"We need to discuss something," he said quietly.

Heads turned in his direction. Tara's head shifted. She might be sleepy, but she would listen and learn. Halt knew she would help anyway she could. Her aide was another point he wanted to discuss with the group. That would come later. This talk was more vital. A groaned came Leander's mouth. Berrigan was absentmindedly plucking at gitarra strings. Of the group, only Egon seemed interested in what Halt wanted to discuss. Based on the glance he sent Halt, the young Ranger could guess that Egon knew the topic.

"Let's talk about whatever tomorrow," Berrigan replied.

"Now," Halt replied curtly.

That had the others attention. Crowley groaned, muttering about hating having conversations on an empty stomach. When Norris sent him a confused look, Crowley elaborated, stating that conversations on a full stomach were even worse. Egon sat a little straighter. Leander moved himself from a reclining to sitting position. All eyes landed on Halt.

Crowley looked at Halt, "Alright, what must we discuss?"

"There's six of us now…" Halt began.

Crowley instantly piped up, "Well, I'm glad that's settled. I was wondering, seeing how I have trouble counting pass three. But if you say there are six of us now, that's good enough for me." He leaned back. Easily he flicked his hood over his head. Tara instantly transformed. Her dog form landed on Crowley's full stomach. The Ranger squawked with indignation. Tara merely shook her head and body – reminiscent of the horses – at him, showing she couldn't care less. Hazel eyes returned to Halt, "Did you want to say more?"

Grins were exchanged by the group. Only Egon didn't smile. He was waiting for the conversation to get back on track. Secretly he nodded to Tara. He approved of her quick action to end Crowley's joke.

"Now that there are six of us," Halt repeated, glaring at his best friend. Crowley merely smiled at him, eyes completely guileless. Halt continued, "We've become a bit of an unwieldly group."

Leander glanced up, "How so? We've been doing fine."

"Doing fine is the key. We all have tasks around camp. We all have a general purpose," Halt explained. Then he spread his hands, "However, we don't have someone in charge, directing our actions. We're bumbling along from day to day…"

Crowley again interrupted, eyeing Tara coolly, "Can't say I've noticed a lot of bumbling."

"Maybe not right now," Halt replied. His right hand indicated for Tara to calm and not pounce on Crowley again. The redhead had a fair point. "But sooner or later we're bound to disagree on a course of action. That could lead to squabbling and people taking sides. If that happens, it well break up the group. That risk will only get worse as we add more and more to our ranks."

Egon spoke up, "We need a leader."

Halt dipped his head to the older man. Norris sat up at that moment. This was a serious conversation. He wanted to be fully alert. Berrigan and Leander exchanged a glance. Crowley frowned. His mind saw sense in what Halt was saying. Tara let out a soft whimper. Her head cocked to the left. She didn't understand how the Rangers would go about agreeing on a leader. She knew they had a Ranger Commandant from what they had told her. Yet picking a leader amongst them seemed to be one of those "risky" topics. Crowley was quick to scratch her ears reassuringly.

"Exactly," Halt said to Egon. "We need a leader with the power to make decisions and the authority to have those decisions carried out by the rest of us."

Leander nodded. He then glanced sidelong at Halt. Tara saw a hint of nervousness enter the Ranger's eyes, "Point taken. A leader should be elected." He sat in silence for a moment before fully turning to Halt, "Are you offering to take on the job."

Tara almost burst out laughing at the alarm that flooded Halt's body language.

"Me?" he practically squawked with horror. "By the ghost of Barry Boru, no! I'm not an official Ranger, let alone the best choice for a leader."

Crowley winked at Tara, "Barry Boru?" A smile spread over both their faces; Tara's a bit more awkward and toothy. "He sounds like an interesting character."

"I'm suggesting Crowley for the job," Halt finished.

Tara actually fell over laughing as the redhead shot up into a sitting position. "What!?" he cried. "Me? Are you joking?"

"You. And no I'm not," Halt replied bluntly.

Norris finally stepped into the conversation, "He's got a point. You've been the driving force behind this whole affair. It was your idea in the first place and you're the one who's recruited and convinced the rest of us. Who better to lead us?"

Crowley looked at Norris as if the man had leave of his senses. It only increased Tara's laughing fit, causing her transform back into a human and roll on the ground. The redhead indicated her to Egon and Norris, the two Rangers closest to her. As Norris slid closer, Crowley finally found an argument, "But…I'm younger than the rest of you – with the exception of Halt."

Leander smiled, "That's not altogether a bad thing. You've got a younger man's passion and drive for this task. You've shown us that."

"And a younger man's energy," Berrigan added.

The minstrel started strumming a few soft chords. He had been watching Norris desperately hold the laughing Tara. It was time to make her relax. Norris nodded, handing her over to Egon. The eldest Ranger often laid down the law when Tara went a step too far. She knew better than to disobey him.

"Shall we vote on it?" Halt asked.

Crowley rounded on his friend, "No! We need to discuss it further!"

"I thought you hated talking on a full stomach," Halt replied with a wicked smile curling his lips.

Hazel eyes blazed in an instant. Hands waved dismissively, "This isn't a matter for joking."

Egon finally jumped in, having calmed Tara down, "The thing is, Crowley, it seems to me you're ideally suited to be our leader."

Crowley slowly turned to him, knowing Egon wouldn't tolerate an outburst, "Oh? And why would that be?"

A sad smile touched Egon's face, "Remember when we met? I was angry and disillusioned. I became a drunk. When you came to me, I tried to attack you and you threw me into the water. Then you sat me down and talked for a few minutes." He dipped his head to Crowley, "That's all it took you: a few minutes. In those few minutes, you explained to me what you were planning and convinced me that I should join you. Your case was very succinct and very convincing. Perhaps the most compelling part of it was your total belief in what you were doing. That came across unmistakably."

Leander smiled, "You didn't have to throw me off a boat, but I agree with Egon – you made me believe in your case."

"You've done it with all of us," Berrigan added quietly.

Finally, Norris jumped in, "And you've done all of it while caring for a lost, beaten, and broken child." The man smiled at Tara. She smiled back, reaching out to hold his hand. He readily held hers, "I haven't known her as long as you have, Crowley, but its clear that she has regained a lot of her light and hope thanks to you."

"Indeed," Halt said. Then he roughly nudged his friend in the ribs, "Isn't it nice to be loved?" An evil grin spread over his face as Crowley glared balefully at him. The Hibernian turned to the others, "Let's vote on it! Crowley for leader. All in favor?"

"Aye!" came the chorus of four voices.

"Aye!" Tara said, wriggling free of Egon. She pounced on Crowley, smiling up at the man who helped save her life.

"And I say aye as well," Halt finished. He slapped Crowley on the back. "Congratulations. Looks like you are our new commander."

* * *

**(Oh, Crowley! Tara and I love it when you tease Halt but there is a certain enjoyment when you are put in these situations by your comrades!)**

* * *

The group continued to ride calmly. They were heading for Redmont. Samdash had surprised them late last night. He wanted to know who was searching for him. To the group's shock, Samdash had the remaining dismissed Rangers with him, minus Farrel. After some debate, the new group agreed to accept Crowley as leader. Then it was new group's turn to be shocked – by the presence of little Tara. The girl, using her dog form in case of an attack, had circled the group whilst they were talking with Crowley and the others. She sniffed at each one. It seemed like ages before she chose to accept the new members. Those who knew her couldn't blame her. She needed time to accept strangers, especially when a near fight broke out. Once she had accepted the new bunch, she had padded straight up to Jurgen and flopped in his lap. Lewin, curious in the shapeshifter, reach over to scratch her ears. He smiled gently as her tail began to wag. As the two groups mingled, brief discussions passed. The new group was filled in on Halt's background and what little was known about Tara. Even the Ranger horses seemed to mingle and chat.

Throughout the ride, Berwick – one of the best horse riders – would speak with Tara. After earning her trust the night before, he had asked Crowley how she traveled with them. He was then introduced to Flare. The two-year old mare had snorted a greeting at him. Crowley explained how Young Bob had given her the horse. The new commander had then asked if Berrick could train Tara and Flare, as his reputation was well-known in the Corps. Berrick had agreed. He started his focus on Tara. She needed to learn and practice the basics. Quick of mind, Tara had already learned how to properly saddle and, with a little help from an adult, mount her horse. Brown eyes never stopped watching Berwick. She would adjust her position to match his. As the group rode into Redmont Fief, Berwick started demonstrating the Ranger signals. Tara tried to copy them but now a new problem arose – Flare hadn't been fully trained. Yet Berwick's horse seemed just as willing a teacher as his rider. As Berwick taught Tara the signals, his horse seemed to teach Flare what the proper response was. Other horses would neigh or shake their manes. Every Ranger exchanged grins. Their horses never ceased to amaze them.

Jurgen and Berrigan were dispatched to hunt. The group of Rangers set about preparing camp. Norris sat down to care for his fishing pole. It had become slightly damaged after a particularly large salmon his attempts of reeling it in. Norris had to determine if the damage was fixable or if he needed a new pole. Lewin helped Halt give the horses apples and water. Samdash readily jumped in to set up Jurgen, Berrigan, and his tents. Egon and Leander were sent around to scout. Crowley had no intention of being caught off-guard again. Tara padded around camp. Her brown ears swiveled as she listened to the forest and the Rangers. She had already found a few good stones for the firepit and cleared away the fallen leaves. Now she looked up at Crowley as the commander brought in firewood. Quickly she padded after him. A low whine asked what she could do to help.

Crowley ran his right hand over her head, "Go and rest. Its been a long day for you."

Tara nudged his arm. Big brown eyes begged to let her help. The redhead shook his head. He wouldn't be swayed. With a huff, Tara's dog form let its legs slide forward until she flopped onto her stomach. Pointed ears continued to search the world for new sounds. Eyes watched as the Rangers moved about. She hated being so small and weak. Her body was recovering at a faster pace now. With no injuries drawing her body's attention, every ounce of energy from food and drink helped build her muscle mass. No longer could her ribs be seen. She was still thin but no longer looked starving. She could eat a full meal without throwing it up. Snacks were needed less and less each week. Both forms were healing. Yet the Rangers weren't letting up. They knew one wrong step could rewind all the progress made. Crowley was actually glad for Lewin's presence. He started out training to be a healer under his father before turning fifteen and joining the Rangers. The young Ranger readily put his skills to good use. He would watch for sickness, which was the most dangerous thing to Tara in her state outside of fighting.

Suddenly Tara's head snapped upward. A happy bark escaped her mouth. That told them that Jurgen and Berrigan had returned. The sound of wheels reached the group's ears. Everyone reached for their bows or knives. Tara cocked her head slightly right. Her black nose wriggled as she sniffed the air. A worried whine escaped her mouth. Both Rangers came trotting the bushes. They had managed to catch several rabbits. Following behind them was a traveling trader. His sturdy mule was pulling his wagon of goods.

"Found William here out of the road," Berrigan said. He dismounted gratefully as Lewin took the reins. He stretched his tired, aching back as he continued, "His wagon had lost a wheel. We helped him get a new one on. Decided he would be safe here with us for the night."

William, a short, wiry man with gray-black hair and green eyes, smiled at the group. He was balding at the top of his head. Jumping to the ground, he revealed how nimble he was. Arms seemed unusually long compared to the rest of his body. He was hunched over slightly, a small bulge in his back. His eyes sparkled as he took in the other Rangers. He put his hands on his hips, remaining bent over. "Well, now. It's good to see good Rangers again. Thought Baron Morgarath had chased you all out."

Crowley smiled as he rose from a crouch, "He hasn't chased us all out." He frowned, "How did you know about that?"

William's smile faded. A look of dislike and a past-horror flashed across his face, "I used to work for an ally of his. Know that none of them like the Rangers. Think of you as melding foresters that have more power than you deserve." He shook his head, "When we received word that the Rangers were committing crimes and were being exiled, the family I served said 'good riddance, glad the nuisances are gone'. Me and the other servants said, 'now who's to stop bad people like our master and mistress?' Things under them got a lot worse for everyone after that. The Ranger of our fief always checked on us and tried to stop our master and mistress, reminding them that we were paid servants, not slaves." A sad gleam touched his eyes, "Renard was a good Ranger. We knew that his crimes were false. Tried to stand up for him…until they killed him." He then drew a deep breath and smiled kindly at them once more, "You Rangers are good like Renard. Always friends, we are."

Egon smiled back, "Well, welcome to our camp. You keep our location a secret?"

The trader instantly nodded vigorously, "Of course! Never betray my friends, I will. If asked, I ain't never seen any good Ranger. Only those who serve Baron Morgarath." He practically spat out Morgarath's name.

Halt looked down as he felt movement. Tara, still in her dog form, had slid under his cloak. Brown eyes were watching William. She met his gaze before burying her head against his leg. Halt glanced up at the man. He knelt down to scratch her ears. Tara whined softly. The other Rangers were dealing with William. Only Halt knew she needed support in that moment. Crowley jerked as he realized Tara had left. He turned to Halt. The grizzled Ranger put a finger to his lips.

However, it was too late.

William jerked back a step as spotted Tara next to Halt, "Marielle!?" Tara quickly ducked further behind Halt. The trader gave her a sad look. Softly he murmured, "I forgot. They changed your name to Raina."

"You know her?" Lewin asked.

A sad nod was the reply.

Leander stepped closer, "How?"

The man looked at them then to Tara. The girl, watching him from between Halt's legs, looked away from his gaze. That told William all he needed to know. She hadn't found the strength to talk about her past. He rose a little straighter, his humped back keeping him from standing completely straight. A hard resolved filled his green eyes.

He nodded firmly, "Aye, I know her. Used to serve her grandparents. Then I served her father and his brother. After her father fell in love with and married a smith's daughter, his family disowned him. We never saw either again. Then a farmer woman came to their house. She told them about the fire. Her family had raced to their aide, but it was too late. Her mother got her out by dropping her from the second-story window. The mother's family was dead, as she was the only child. Her uncle and aunt were the only surviving family. Her grandfather ordered them to take her in – as was the family's responsibility. However, they gave her to a kitchen worker. When the grandfather died, her uncle changed her name to Raina." Hands balled into fists, "That's when they started beating their own niece. They forced her to sleep with us servants, and our quarters were absolutely terrible."

Norris spoke up, "Didn't Renard do anything?" He had known Renard personally, as they had been apprentices at the same time. He couldn't imagine his friend doing nothing.

William shrugged, "We told Renard. Her uncle and aunt always kept her hidden when he came by. Not even we knew where. Had no proof. Could do nothing."

Egon spoke up, his voice shaking with barely suppressed fury, "Finally, someone who knows! Can you tell the names of her uncle and aunt?"

"No…" a soft voice interrupted William.

All eyes turned to Tara. She had transformed back into her human form. Her body was shaking. Eyes were wide with terror. Tears left clear paths in the light dirt on her cheeks. Halt reached for her. Instantly she pulled away. Her head shook. Mouth shook, slightly open. She wanted to say something. Yet fear killed her ability to speak. Halt tried once more to approach. It was too much.

Tara turned and bolted into the forest.

William bowed his head, "It's hard for her. They taught her to never speak, never complain. If she did, the beatings would get worse. Starvation and dehydration were used to keep her weak. That way she couldn't fight back or run away. Her aunt made the girl food, ensuring that we couldn't stop their actions." Green eyes were dark with sadness and fury, "We argued. Each of us were fired – claimed we were telling lies. Like the Ranger Renard, anyone who came to find proof of our words, she was hidden away. It was like she didn't exist to the outside world. If she left the property, she was hunted down like prey." His eyes closed, "Coltswood. She is the only child of Quarter and Sally Coltswood."

"Coltswood," Jurgen replied. His mouth formed a grim line, "They are a minor lord family in Wildriver Fief. Named for their control over the Colts Forest, where most of our castle lumber comes from." He looked to the others, "They are also distantly related to Morgarath. If my memory of ancestry is correct, Tara should be Morgarath's fifth-removed cousin."

The trader shook his head, "Third-removed cousin. The Coltswood family never cease to remind their servants and nearby villages of that bloodline. Its also why they are strong supporters of Baron Morgarath." Then he frowned, confusion written on his face, "You called her Tara. Why?"

"None of us liked the name Raina," Halt explained, waving his hand dismissively. He had been listening in while watching the darkening forest for Tara. "Since we knew nothing of her past, we decided on that name instead."

William nodded. He smiled sadly at Halt, "Let her be. She knows how to care for herself. Also, I saw that chestnut horse follow her. She'll come back once the memories fade." Green eyes closed. He patted his stomach as a pleased gesture, "Good Rangers, she's found. Tara is a good name. Maybe now she'll have peace and happiness in her life. But I smell supper. Let's eat!"

* * *

**There we go. Tara's real name (Marielle) and her family history. But poor William doesn't even know the half of it. He was fired for "claiming falsities" when Tara was barely four – almost a year after the beatings began. Things got a lot worse after he left.**

**Just for reference – Tara's parents died when she a year and half old. She didn't even meet her uncle and aunt until she a month shy of three years (the day after her grandfather's death).**

**And yes, I added some backstory to Jurgen and Lewin. Lewin always came off as softy and I attributed that to being raised by healer - helping his family care for wounded or sick people. Jurgen for some reason reminded me of my history professor in high school so I came to view him as a bit of a history nut. For the purposes of this story, I'm imagining Jurgen came from a fief near Gorlan and Wildriver, thus why he knows the Coltswood family history.**

**Also, if you didn't catch it, Flare did follow her rider to make sure Tara would be safe.**

**Next chapter: Redmont! Where Arald, Pauline, and Farrel shed a little more light on Tara's past (for remember, she's been to Redmont before).**


	9. Chapter 9: Must have been the Wind

**I know this isn't the chapter I promised. However, since the lock down, one of my friends has been sending me new songs to listen to. One song just jumped out to me as being perfectly for Tara and Crowley.**

**To me, Halt is the father figure. Crowley, on the other hand, always seemed to be that person that you feel comfortable telling anything to. "Must have been the wind" by Alec Benjamin fit that head-canon perfectly for these two. So, I figured it would fit perfectly between chapter eight and what is now chapter ten.**

**Read, Comment, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Must have been the Wind

_I heard glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine_

_At first I thought that I was dreamin'_

Crowley looked towards the dark forest. William was talking to Jurgen about the Coltswood family history. Leander, Berrigan, and Lewin were in the middle of a ribbing war. Halt was sitting not far away. He had chosen to be the current camp guard. It was something to do other than worry. Egon and Berwick were talking about past times. Crowley wanted to join any of them. However, Tara was too heavy on his mind. He was deeply worried about her. It was obvious that she suffered. To see her in tears just talking about her past had hurt him. Seeing the terror in her eyes the moment her family name was about to be mentioned made him sick. No family should treat one of their own like that. A child even more so.

_But then I heard the voice of a girl and it sounded like she'd been cryin'_

_Now I'm too worried to be sleepin'_

_So I took the elevator to the second floor_

_Walked down the hall and then I knocked up on her door_

Crowley finally rose. He was best silent mover of the group. Not one noticed he disappeared. Easily he followed Flare's tracks. They were the clearest in the night. A few minutes later, his ears picked up the sound of soft flowing creek. His heart lurched as he heard Tara's sobs. The Ranger knew his charge enough to envision her huddled by the creek, knees drawn up with arms wrapped around them. He stepped into a small patch of grass by the creek. Flare snorted softly at him. Gently he petted her nose. As he predicted, Tara was sitting by the muddy edge. Sensing him arrive, Tara forced herself to stop crying.

_She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing_

Crowley sat beside her. His hazel eyes studied the girl carefully. He sensed that pulling her close was the wrong move. Tara wanted to be left alone. That didn't stop him from staying. She needed someone there, even if she wouldn't admit it. Her scared shaking had stopped the moment he sat. His quiet presence was enough. She was pulling strength and comfort from him simply being there.

"I don't want to talk about my past," the girl finally sniffed.

The redhead tilted his head forward, "Then do you want to talk about why you were crying?"

"You're hearing things," she grouched back, highly reminiscent of Halt.

_She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"_

_Sweater zipped up to her chin_

_"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you_

_But I have to go back in_

_Wish I could tell you about the noise_

_But I didn't hear a thing"_

A small smile touched Crowley's face, happy she rose to his bait, "If you say so?"

_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

The girl grunted back at him.

_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

The two sat in silence. Tara remained quiet, too focused on her own thoughts and emotions, and let the time drag on. Crowley understood the need to sort through things alone. He had to do the same when Pritchard was falsely accused then exiled. Anger wouldn't get him anywhere. Yet he had learned how invaluable company could be. It was a lot of responsibility leading the charge against Morgarath. It was terrifying knowing that every decision could get him and his comrades killed. Halt had lifted the load. He had been a good confidant.

_So I was layin' on the floor of my room, cold concrete on my back_

_No, I just couldn't shake the feeling_

Right now, Crowley didn't know what Tara needed most. The Rangers had been teaching her about love and hope. They were willing to be her family. He understood that her life had been horrible before. Each nugget of information gained reinforced that knowledge. But only Tara could tell them what she had been through. She was the only eyewitness.

_I didn't want to intrude because I knew that I didn't have all the facts_

_But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin' her_

A weak sigh escaped Tara's mouth. Hazel eyes glanced to her. He was quick enough to spot her left hand drying more tears. Lips pressed into a thin line.

_So I took the elevator to the second floor_

_Walked down the hall and then I knocked up on her door_

_She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing_

Tara slowly scooted closer. The Ranger didn't move. He silently watched the stars danced on the creek water. Flare snuffed somewhere behind them. The redhead knew she was munching on the delicious grass. Here, by a water source, it had to be delicious for the mare. The other horses would be jealous. Such a thought made him smile.

_She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"_

_Sweater zipped up to her chin_

_"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you_

_But I have to go back in_

_Wish I could tell you about the noise_

_But I didn't hear a thing"_

"Halt always says that you need pay more attention to your surroundings," Tara muttered softly.

A chuckle escaped Crowley, "He does like to say that. But he's far from perfect." He paused before quietly adding, "None of us are perfect. However, it the imperfections you've got to love sometimes."

_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

"Why?" was the response.

A rock quietly skipped down the creek after Crowley threw it, "Imperfections mean we have room to grow. They add to our character, our personalities. They draw us together like pieces to a puzzle."

_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

"Is that why you Rangers stick together?"

"In a sense. We form a bond with our mentors over our years of training. When we graduate, that bond grows the more we learn about and work with our comrades. Missteps, struggles, and imperfections only make the journey more memorable."

_Aim my boom box at the roof, I'm playing "Lean On Me"_

_Just so that she knows that she can lean on me_

He looked down as Tara's warm body pressed against his. Brown eyes stared out into the forest. They were glazed, unseeing. Carefully the Ranger wrapped his left arm around her body. He watched for some sign that Tara didn't want him holding her. The girl merely sighed. Tensed muscles relaxed.

_And when she hears the words, I hope she knows she'll be okay_

"I don't want to talk about them," she spoke sadly. Hands gripped Crowley's shirt, "I don't remember my parents outside of what the servants and my uncle and aunt said." Tears trickled down her face, "I don't want to think about them. Not them, not their kids, not everything that happened – everything they did to me."

_Aim my boom box at the roof, I'm playing "Lean On Me"_

_Just so that she knows that she can lean on me_

Crowley nodded, "I understand, little one. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"They did horrible things. They even told me that they knew it was wrong. I asked them why. Neither gave me a response. I never learned why."

To that, Crowley had no response. All he could do was tighten his grip on her trembling body.

_And when she hears the words, I know exactly what I'll say_

"Will you listen…whenever I feel strong enough to talk?" she asked. Her tone was soft, weak, scared. She was afraid that he would reject her, push her away. Crowley knew she was afraid to left in that darkness alone.

Softly he replied, "Always."

_Promise I'm not playing tricks on you_

_You're always welcome to come in_

_You could stay here for an hour or two_

_If you ever need a friend_

_We can talk about the noise, when you're ready…_

"I love you, Crowley," Tara whispered.

That drew a warm smile from the Ranger. He watched an owl take flight. High above, both humans watched a shooting star race past. Gently he rubbed her side, "I love you too. We all do."

With that, he rose to his feet. Arms gently picked her up. Her head rested on his left shoulder. Flare quietly trotted behind the Ranger. Her soft muzzle reached over to her rider. Tara reached and petted that nose. Crowley smiled. When brown eyes turned back to him, he kissed her forehead.

"Will you tell the others?" the seven-year-old asked as they neared camp.

Crowley met her tired, scared gaze, "When you're ready. Tonight, however, I heard only the wind."

…_but till then_

_I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

None of the Rangers spoke as the pair entered camp. The Ranger horses quietly greeted Flare upon her return. Crowley would put Tara to bed. Halt, who had traded places with Leander, came over. A small smile touched Tara's face as the grizzled Ranger pulled her close to his body. Sleep overcame her. Slowly her fingers released Crowley's hand.

The commander whispered softly, "Goodnight, our little star."

_I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**The Redmont chapter will be up shortly. It was three-quarters written when I got this idea.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Ready to find out what Baron Arald, Lady Pauline, and Ranger Farrel know about Tara?**

**Read, Comment, and Enjoy!**


End file.
